Dibujando en mi alma
by Mairv
Summary: bienvenidos a la fic nuevamente, luego de muchos incidentes eh vuelto para subir esta historia otra vez. ¿Que aventuras le esperan a Roxanne?
1. Chapter 1

_Dibujando en mi alma_

Cap 1: Ese mayordomo, llegando

 **Bienvenidos a mi fic :D es la primera vez que escribo así que se aceptan todas las sugerencias quejas etc que se les antoje...**

 **que mas puedo decirles amo el manga y el anime de Kuroshitsuji, y soy de esas fans algo pervertidas, asi que no se alarmen si ven algo raro XD**

 **sin mas que decir espero que disfruten la lectura... a si pueden decirme Mairv, Mai o Punky jajaja**

 **bueno ya al fic...**

Cap 1: Ese mayordomo, llegando:

La noche oscura y tormentosa azotaba los cristales del vagón del tren, el frió era estremecedor, las luces hacían corto a medida que saltaba en los rieles. Me encontraba sentada del lado del pasillo leyendo mis apuntes sobre historia del arte, últimamente la universidad no ah sido tan fácil de sobrellevar, pero eh aprobado casi todas las materias del segundo cuatrimestre del 3º año. Mi meta es terminar la universidad amo el arte, siento que lo llevo en la sangre desde pequeña cuando dibujaba en las clases, es claro decir que mis maestros me regañaban por eso, o por escribir novelas fantasiosas que jamás nadie leería, pero no me importo jamás, y no me detuvo para lograr lo que quería, ser algo así como Dalí o Picazo, o escribir como Edgar Alan Poe. La vida que llevo es común solo somos tres en mi casa, mi madre, mi gato Orus y yo. A casi lo olvido mi nombre es Roxanne Tanner, tengo 22 años, y me creen algo "rara" a decir verdad, solo por el echo de que me guste el arte y las lecturas de Poe, mi libro favorito "Ojos del gato negro", si es posible lo leería una y mil veces, otra cosa por la que me ven así es por mi ropa, camisetas negras vaqueros y converse, dependiendo el día me recogía el pelo o me lo dejaba suelto. Yo no soy de esas chicas a las cuales se le puede decir bonita, quizás lo único que consideraba lindo de mi era mi cabello castaño con pequeños bucles y mis ojos verdes, pero parte de que me sintiera fea era mis horribles anteojos, que si no fuera por ellos no vería ni un reloj de pared. Lo que no sabía es que esa misma noche tormentosa mi vida daría un giro de 360º, y que todo lo que creía bello y maravilloso, se volvería mi peor pesadilla y me envolvería en un gran vació de dolor insoportable. Luego de casi media hora en el maldito tren, que justo esa noche se le ocurrió ir mas lento de lo normal., pude ver salir corriendo de mi casa a un muchacho de pelo rubio y ondeado que ,a simple vista reconocí, era uno de los chicos de la universidad a decir verdad el mas popular Yan Tailer, el cual a mi también me parecía realmente lindo. Pero eso no importaba ahora, entre a mi casa quedándome helada, por el solo hecho de ver a mi madre en el centro de la sala tirada en el piso rodeada por un charco de sangre, su sangre, ella estaba muerta, me había quedado completamente sola, y mis vecinos no se encontraban por su trabajo, no podía pedir ayuda, pero quizás tuviera la suerte de encontrarme con alguien en la calle, a pesar de la densa tormenta que había.

\- ¡Que alguien, quien sea me ayude!- grite sin pensarlo dos veces.

No tenia idea de lo que pasaría, no sabia lo que esas palabras habían desatado, lo que cambiarían en mi vida, tal vez no tendría que haberlas pronunciado jamás, pero ya era tarde allí estaba delante de mi, una criatura alta de ojos rojizos rasgados como serpiente, una sonrisa que causaba pavor por sus afilados colmillos, a quien había llamado sin pensar, fue a un demonio.

\- ¿cual es tu deseo?- dijo con una voz algo siniestra pero a la ves cautivadora

\- Mi deseo…- balbucee en voz baja—pues…

\- Anda ¿dime que deseas?- hablo esta vez mas seductor

\- Yo…yo quiero vengar la muerte de mi madre- dije finalmente

\- Pues así será, firmaras un contrato con migo, te seré fiel hasta el final, pero una vez finalizado el contrato

\- Tendrás mi alma…lo se- no quería ser grosera al interrumpirlo, pero realmente lo sabia, porque en muchas oportunidades pude leer de este tipo de contratos con los demonios- solo una cosa mas, me cuidaras en todo momento, si te necesito en cualquier vendrás en mi ayuda

\- Si, mi ama

\- Ama…-las palabras salieron de mi boca sin poder detenerlas- pero, tengo una duda ¿Cómo te llamaré?

\- Jajaja- rió con malicia- me llamare como el ama lo desee

\- Te llamaras- vacilé un momento- Sebastián… Sebastián Michaelis, y debes verte como un humano, no puedes ir con tu forma real por todas partes

\- Dicho esto el contrato esta echo, ahora solo debe decirme donde quiere llevar la marca del mismo

\- La quiero en el brazo cerca de mi hombro- era un lugar dentro de lo que se podía aceptable, ya que nadie pensaría que es un contrato con un demonio, sino que se vería mas como un tatuaje excéntrico, como los que están de moda ahora.

El solo me miro y beso la zona donde indique que hiciera la marca, el tacto de sus labios sobre mi piel realmente me causo calofríos, por un segundo sentí que se me cortaba la respiración, pero eso acabo, cuando el pentagrama comenzó a marcarse sobre la piel haciendo que gotas de sangre cayeran de el, era algo impresionante para la vista y tan doloroso que quemaba la carne, sintiendo como si mil agujas atravesaran mi brazo de manera muy lenta. Respire hondo aguantando el dolor evitando gritar, cerré los ojos, pero abrí uno un poco ,viendo la sonrisa del demonio, que disfrutaba de verme sufrir por el dolor. Cuando el ardor del sello seso, me mire el brazo, dándome cuenta de lo que había echo y que ya no había marcha atrás, firme con mi sangre un contrato con Sebastián, un contrato que no podía romperse jamás, hasta el día de mi venganza.

Sin mas, lo hice pasar a mi casa, ya que de ahora en mas el estaría con migo, cerro la puerta tras de mi como si fuese un caballero medieval dejando pasar a su dama, pero cuando levanto la mirada se quedo petrificado, sus ojos rojos observaban algo a lo lejos, no era el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre, sino que al parecer, miraba a Orus, mi gato marrón con rayas oscuras y ojos celestes, como si fuera un tesoro que nadie encontró jamás. Lo tomo en sus fornidos brazos, y este lo miraba ronroneándole felizmente, la blanca piel del demonio resaltaba con sus fríos ojos carmesí y ni hablar con su cabello negro sobre su fino rostro, cuando le pedí que pareciera humano, lo dije para no levantar sospechas con nadie, pero no pensé que iba a ser… bueno tan sexy, sacudí la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

\- Sebastián, veo que ya conociste a Orus y le caes bien, pero quiero que me ayudes con….- no termine de hablar

\- Yo me encargo señorita- dijo tomándome la barbilla con una de sus manos mientras me veía a los ojos- usted haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron como si fuera un par de tomates, corrí la mirada y me encerré en mi cuarto apoyándome en la puerta.¿Qué había sido eso? Pensé aun roja, volví a sacudir mi cabeza sentándome en el escritorio. Apoye las manos en mi cabeza tratando de contener las lagrimas, por haber perdido a mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi madre ¿Quién le hizo esto?¿Cual serian sus motivos para matarla?¿A caso fue por alguna deuda?¿Porque a ella?¿Porque?, realmente sentía que me había quedado sola. Suspire solloza, y tome el libro de historia de mi mochila, comenzando a leer desde donde lo había dejado, realmente muchas de las cosas de historia del arte y cada movimiento artístico eran complicados, pero muy pocas personas podían comprenderlos, por ejemplo en el arte abstracto muchos pueden ver a trabes de el pero otros simplemente lo ignoran.

-¿señorita, que esta leyendo?- escuche sobre mi hombro

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-chille espantada

-lamento importunarla, pero eh llevado a su madre al hospital para la autopsia y eh limpiado la sala- me hizo una reverencia-espero no este molesta

-oh, entiendo- dije al oír lo de mi madre-¿pero como terminaste tan rápido?

\- no dude de mis habilidades como demonio My lady- me dedico una sonrisa.

Me quede en silencio mirándolo algo roja, creo que el lo noto pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-señorita, ¿Por donde quiere que comencemos la investigación?

-sospecho de alguien pero no estoy segura…-mire hacia la ventana empañada por la diferencia de temperatura de adentro y afuera

-si la señorita me lo permite, investigare a esa persona- dijo acercándose a la puerta y mirándome sobre el hombro- solo deme la orden, y lo hare

-¿orden?- jamás le eh ordenado a alguien, esto es nuevo para mi- esta bien- respire hondo y lo mire a los ojos- es una orden Sebastián investiga a Yan Tailer

-si, mi ama.

 **Se que fue medio raro el cap pero espero que les aya gustado jijiji y si no... (empieza a llorar pan con su gato) los leo al rato en el próximo capitulo.**

Mairv


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: Ese mayordomo, Ayuda

 **Hola de nuevo :D ¿Cómo han estado mis amores?, yo aquí con temas de mudanza XD…**

 **Bueno creo que no hay nada interesante de contar, a casi lo olvido, con respecto a mi ortografía… siempre ah sido así de desastrosa o aun peor jajaja TuT no me odien si escribo feo…**

 **Sin mas que decir al fic :D**

Ese mayordomo, ayuda.

Ah pasado una semana desde que Sebastián vive con migo en casa, el único que no se siente a gusto con el es Orus, ya que el pobre sufre de abrazos constantes y que lo tengan en brazos cada momento, en que el demonio se siente libre para atraparlo, el animal no estaba acostumbrado a esto, por el echo de ser arisco y no dejarse tener así, hubo momentos en los que Sebastián ah tenido arañazos en la cara pero el seguía sonriente, la verdad los demonios son complicados respecto a sus gustos. Otra cosa que cambio aquí fue la limpieza, ¡que cambio!, antes la casa era un desastre entre mi madre que no estaba por el trabajo y yo que estudiaba la casa parecía cualquier cosa, solo llegábamos a lavar los platos, la ropa de abrigo en los sofás, alguna que otra en el suelo, libros por aquí y por allá, y de vez en cuando las camas desechas, si así como suena horrible, teníamos la suerte de que las pulgas no nos atacaran. Pero con la ayuda de Sebastián, la casa era distinta, ni un rastro de polvo, la ropa limpia y planchada en su lugar y la cocina, parecía otra, cada azulejo resplandecía tanto que podías ver tu reflejo, si hubiera echo yo esto no hubiera quedado tan bien, la casa parecía de cuento gracias a el. Y yo bueno, ya que la casa parecía echa de porcelana, no me dejo atrás para que salga con una coleta improvisada, no señor, el me sentaba mientras peinaba mi largo pelo haciéndome una trenza alta dejando que un mechón cayera a un lado de mi rostro, me hacia sentir mas bonita de lo que era y lo peor me elegía la ropa, pero por suerte no me saco de lo que es mi estilo.

Otra cosa que ah pasado es que se tomo las molestias de inscribirse en mi curso de artes, pero en el ultimo dibujo que tuvimos que hacer el había echo a mi gato, no podía creerlo, no solo le había quedado como una foto sino que, un grupo de las chicas de ese curso querían que les de clases particulares.

En el momento del descanso me acerque bajo un árbol a comer una manzana, la mire algo triste porque mi madre siempre me las dejaba en la mesa para que me las trajera a la universidad, la mire de nuevo alzando la mano para arrojarla, pero alguien me detuvo la mano antes de que la lanzara a quien sabe donde. Al dame vuelta me encontré con sus ojos rojos y su cara seria, que me miraba con reproche por lo que iba a hacer.

-Señorita…- se sentó junto a mi- si arroja esa manzana puede golpearle un ojo a alguien, y eso le daría problemas.

-claro…-dije en voz baja, mire nuevamente la fruta y la mordí sin mas- es solo que me recuerda a ella

-entiendo…- tocio- eh investigado un poco a el tal Yan Tailer

Lo mire de reojo, investigar a uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela por creerlo el culpable de la muerte de mi madre, podría ser una de las cosas mas raras que eh echo hasta ahora, a demás de tener al mismísimo demonio con migo.

-Cuéntame- dije con la boca llena

-Señorita no hable con la boca llena- dijo en un suspiro llevándose la mano a la frente, mientras yo rodaba los ojos- debe ser un poco mas femenina y educada.

-eso no es tu problema- la verdad nunca fui femenina y nadie vendría decirme si tenia que serlo o no, ya era mucho con que me peinara y elija mi ropa- volvamos a lo que importa ¿si?

-si- sonrió- al parecer este muchacho no tiene nada que ver- me miro de reojo

\- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunte completamente atónita, no podía comprender eso, siendo que yo lo vi correr por la calle de mi casa, o es que acaso estaba corriendo bajo la lluvia a ver a alguna de sus mil y una novias-explícamelo

-así como se oye, el no esta involucrado en nada, al parecer esa noche cuando usted lo vio el se dirigía a casa de su padre, quien al parecer también había sido asesinado de la misma manera- se paro frente a mi y me tendió la mano- no se preocupe, usted llevara a cabo su venganza, eso se lo prometo- me beso la mano y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, pero creo que no lo noto.

\- con lo que sepas de la autopsia investiga quien puede ser, esta noche tenemos el velorio de mamá- agache la cabeza y me levante

-si, My Lady

Las horas de clase transcurrieron lentas, con las largas explicaciones de cómo los egipcios usaban los cinceles en las piedras para realizar cada jeroglífico, y como hacían la pintura para sus murales, esos temas me gustaban mucho, pero el echo de saber que hoy vería por ultima vez a mi madre hacia que no pensara en nada mas. Miraba a mi "Compañero" que estaba mas ateto que nunca y más cunando el profesor mostró las esculturas de los gatos ¿Qué rayos le pasaba con los felinos a este tipo?, pero a decir verdad daba algo de ternura ver como los miraba, con sonrisa disimulada y los ojos perdidos en ellos, daban ganas de hacer una escultura, de ese rostro perfecto, con esa mirada seductora, finos labios, nariz respingada, y ese cabello despeinado, sin darme cuenta solté un suspiro, y este volteo hacia mi, escondiendo mi rostro en el libro, para disimular mi rubor, rayos quien no se pondría así con esa mirada, maldito demonio.

-Bueno hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, los veo la próxima clase, y no olviden que es el examen parcial estudien a fondo por favor

Suspire, rodando los ojos mientras guardaba los libros, y demás cosas en mi mochila negra cubierta de pines. Observe a lo lejos que las "Fanáticas" de mi demonio me veían con cara de acecinas, como si les hubiera tirado pintura a su ropa de alta costura.

-Es hora de irnos Señorita

-Lo se ya voy- mire tras de el, y el se dio vuelta- solo espero que se vallan, y llámame por mi nombre maldita sea

-Lo siento Roxanne, a demás parece que no les agrada que este con usted- rió por lo bajo- de todas formas a mi no me agradan- tomo mi mochila- vamos a casa Roxy- dijo con voz seductora, y una mirada tal que nadie podría resistir.

Abrí los ojos como platos, nadie jamás me había llamado de esa forma, ni siquiera mi madre ni mis amigas, a quienes les hablo por celular o Internet, ya que no podía verlas desde que me mude al centro de Londres. Se sintió raro en principio, porque el me trataba como si fuera una dama de varios siglos atrás. Sin mas caminamos junto a las arpías de cabello rubio, que me miraban con mas odio que nunca, lo triste de la situación es que jamás me habían echo caso hasta que apareció Sebastián en la escuela, parecieron verme recién en ese momento. Tome aire y sin pensarlo dos veces le tome la mano a mi demonio, quien me miro comprendiendo mi plan, a ellas se les callo la mandíbula asta el suelo cuando nos vieron así, y a decir verdad creo que una de ellas se puso a llorar, cosa que me dio mas satisfacción aun.

-Usted puede ser malvada cuando se le pasa por la cabeza- me miro con media sonrisa

-Solo quería reírme de sus caras, no pueden tener siempre lo que quieren, a demás, a partir de hoy saben quien soy

Seguí caminando tomada de su mano hasta salir de la institución, luego lo solté quedándome en silencio, de manera tal que, mientras caían las hojas de los árboles, las miraba pensando quien fue capas de hacerle tal cosa a dos personas y de la misma manera, pero ¿Porqué al padre de Yan también? ¿A caso el acecino buscaba algo en especial de ellos? ¿Los habrían mandado a matar por algo en especial? ¿Cuál seria la razón de ello?, la cabeza la tenia llena de preguntas. Iba tan distraída que no me había dado cuenta que había topado con alguien. Era un hombre alto de cabello plateado, de nariz tan respingada como Sebastián, y ojos verdes con un toque de amarillo, iba vestido con un traje completamente negro, este tenía una marca peculiar en el rostro como si lo hicieran cortado o algo así. Me miro serio, y luego comenzó a reír como un desquiciado, mi demonio y yo lo miramos aturdidos queriendo entender que le hacia tanta gracia de que me lo llevara de frente.

-Lo…lo siento- tartamudee

-no tenga cuidado señorita jijiji- alzo sus manos hasta su rostro dejando ver solo su risa y nariz, ya que su cabello tapaba sus ojos- veo que viene acompañada jijiji tanto sin vernos mayordomo

-¿mayordomo?- mire a Sebastián, quien endureció la mirada

-¿como? ¿Ella no lo sabe? Eso esta muy mal jijiji

-hola, Undertaker- dijo con frialdad- que remedio, mi amo anterior perteneció a la época Victoriana, y ese hombre es Undertaker el es un shinigami

Había oído de ellos, que son dioses de la muerte, pero ¿que hacia uno aquí tan cerca de la escuela?, acaso ¿se llevaría el alma de alguien?

-si tienes un demonio con tigo quiere decir que quieres algo, y sabes su precio- pico mi mejilla- quizás yo te pueda ayudar en algo, pero tendrá que ser en la noche tengo trabajo que hacer- se fue saludándonos con las dos manos

-¡Hey espera!- grite y no me hizo caso

-será mejor que lo deje tenemos que prepáranos para esta noche

Me resigne a hacerle caso, caminando a la estación de tren, el cual alcanzamos justo a tiempo, y donde como siempre no había casi nadie, esta vez me senté junto a la ventana, ese tipo me había puesto algo nerviosa realmente, y el clima que estaba habiendo no me ayudaba demasiado a pensar claro.

Nos encontrábamos en la iglesia frente al parque, yo estaba sentada junto a ella, a quien habían vestido, de un celeste muy claro, dejando suelto su cabello negro, en sus manos sostenía rozas rosadas, yo la miraba bajo mi pequeño velo negro, traía puesto un vestido negro y zapatos, junto guantes de encaje. Trataba de no llorar y tragarme las lágrimas, me aleje del féretro, viendo a Yan allí, hice caso omiso a su presencia y Salí del lugar tapándome con mi demonio y el shinigami, no comprendía muy bien la situación, pero ambos me miraron, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que los siguiera, no dije nada y fui tras de ellos, caminamos un buen rato por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al cementerio, nos paramos donde estaría la tumba de mi madre.

-Muy bien ¿a que me trajeron?

-jijiji es sobre Amber Miller

Era sobre mi madre, quizás no eh dicho su nombre pero se llamaba Amber Miller de Tanner mi difunto padre, al que no pude llegar a conocer, por el echo de que murió cuando nací.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- dije entre dientes

-como ya sabes la acecinaron- dijo y tomo una galleta en forma de hueso de su saco- jijiji ella no tenia ni deudas ni cosas de ese tipo, pero sabia demasiado de alguien al igual que el Señor Jhon Tailer jijiji, y puede que ese alguien tenga algo que ver.

Me quede pensando un minuto, mientras que a lo lejos traían el cajón, así que decidí irme de ese lugar, no por el entierro en si, sino, porque no quiero aguantar que mis parientes estuvieran dándome el pésame cada cinco minutos. A demás me había quedado pensando de quien estaría hablando ese hombre, no creo que sea un vendedor de drogas o la mafia, ella era muy reservada para todo, ya que era abogada, quizás eso también tenia que ver, quizás algún fallo, salio mal en la corte, pero no podía tirar ideas al aire, tenia que estar tranquila para poder pensar, y en la calle no podía ser, a ver si no me chocaba con un árbol o algo de eso. La fría lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, pero casualmente Sebastián había llevado un paraguas, no solo era inteligente y mañoso, sino que era precavido. Por suerte mi casa estaba a pocas calles del cementerio, Londres a pesar de ser grande, tiene varios sitios cerca de mi casa, pero no la universidad por desgracia, me gustaría vivir mas cerca, pero eso no es problema realmente. En lo que realmente debía poner mi cabeza era en saber quien hizo mi vida completamente infeliz en estos momento, y en el maldito examen sobre Egipto, quizás en eso, el demonio podría ayudarme un poco.

Al llegar de una vez a la casa, le di de comer a Orus, y me tire en el sofá resoplando del cansancio, mire al techo viendo dibujado algo en el, dos enormes ojos celestes de gato, me mordí los labios y mire a Sebastián, quien de por si ya había agarrado al felino.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa con los gatos?- pregunte histérica- yo los amo me encantan, pero tu pasas de la raya

-Me a atrapado señorita Roxy- seguía con el gato en brazos y me miro- lo que sucede es que de donde yo provengo, las "mascotas" son seres repulsivos, y no tienen la belleza y la gracia de los gatos, además de el hermoso pelaje sedoso, sus pequeñas patas con sus esponjosas almohadillas, son simplemente perfectos

Lo miraba, entendiendo un poco lo que le pasaba con mi gato, ¿serian tan feos los seres que el dice?, en que estoy pensando debería pensar en otras cosas por todos los cielos. Cuando reacciono, me doy cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí, lo busque con la mirada y no lo encontré, así que decidí pararme para buscarlo, mire, por la hendija de la puerta de la cocina, entre lentamente y ahí estaba preparando leche caliente. Me senté en la mesa mientras lo miraba, al parecer pensaba que taza utilizar, mientras suspiraba desilusionado, parecía la escena de una vieja película muda. No se había percatado de mi presencia, hasta que miro sobre su hombro, el realmente tenia aires de mayordomo, sonrió, volvió la mirada a la taza de flores lila que había tomado, lo coloco en un plato del mismo color, dejándolo frente a mi.

-¿Cómo fue cuando eras mayordomo?- pregunte dándole un sorbo a la deliciosa leche con miel

-La verdad mi amo era algo caprichoso y mal humorado, y algo dependiente, como mayordomo protegía su vida, cada mañana le llevaba el te, mientras le ayudaba a vestirse y comentar los deberes, a su vez también lo ayudaba a cumplir su venganza al igual que usted perdió a sus padres.

-oh ya veo- dije mirándolo sorprendida- y… ¿extrañas ser mayordomo?

-en ocasiones si…- admitió mirando a la ventana empañada

-entonces…serás mi mayordomo…pero, solo si quieres hacerlo- me pare frente a el- aunque esto no es una mansión

-lo haré si eso es una orden

-lo es

Dicho esto hizo una reverencia frente a mi, admito que fue algo incomodo, mire la hora, eran las once treinta de la noche, abrí los ojos mientras corría a mi cuarto dejando a Sebastián solo en la cocina. No se si cerré la puerta lo que si se es que me acosté con la velocidad de un rayo, aunque no podía dormir, tome el celular, para poner música, pero lo ultimo que escuche antes de quedarme dormida fue…

\- buenas noches, My Lady…

 **Bueno espero que les aya gustado el fic jajaja la verdad que ese undertaker es un loquillo, y Sebas el loco de los gatos…**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

 **Mairv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como estan mis amores bienvenidos nuevamente a la fic no ah pasado nada interesante, la guarde a la historia en la pc ya que la pc de mi madre murio jajaja u.u, tengo la mia propia y una bebe hermosa jijiji quien me inspira a seguir escribiendo, ¿como han estado ustedes?**

 **Sebas: seria mejor que comiense los fans se aburriran**

 **Mairv: que amargado... muy bien sin mas que decir al Fic**

 **Capitulo 3:** **Ese mayordomo, investiga**

Era la mañana del sábado, lo cual significaba que teníamos todo el día para seguir con la investigación del asesinato. Era un día de los mas fríos en Londres, y los copos de nieve se dejaban lucir gracias a la luz del sol, tomamos un taxi dirigiéndonos a la oficina donde mi madre resolvía sus casos, a mi parecer era el segundo lugar mas lejano de mi casa, a demás de la universidad. Habia ido a verla al trabajo aun par de veces, pero jamas en taxi presiento que esto saldrá caro, suspire cuando vi que ya estabamos en la puerta del edificio, para mi sorpresa Sebastian había pagado, ¿de donde había sacado tanto dinero?

\- conserve el cambio- dijo con una sonrisa amable

El pobre hombre se había quedado pasmado con esa generosa suma, y no lo culpo era demasiado, a demás que era mucho mas del valor de el viaje. Bajamos mientras nos dirigíamos a la recepción, no quería preguntar nada ni decir nada de lo del taxi, asi que solo me limite a saludar a las muchachas que ya me conocían. Tomamos el ascensor hasta el 5º piso donde estaba la antigua oficina, pero el mundo es tan pequeño, que el mismísimo Yan. ¿que rayos hacia el en la puerta de la oficina de mi madre?

\- hey- atine a decir finalmente- ¿que haces aqui?

-¿eh? Hola Roxanne, vine a buscar información sobre el asesino, ya que nuestros padres eran socios quizás ella sabia algo mas

-ya que estas aquí deberíamos entrar juntos

Si era cierto que nuestros padres trabajaban juntos en algunos casos, ambos habían sido socios en casos importantes, eso es lo que traía a Yan aquí, o al menos eso es lo que creía yo. Mire a Sebastian de reojo, tome una bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta de una sola vez. No espera ver lo que me había encontrado, el corazón se me había parado por un instante, todas las carpetas desparramadas, hojas rotas y arrancadas por todas partes, la mesa tirada y los cajones abiertos, en medio del desastre una fotografía nuestra en la cual solo estaba mi rostro, caí de rodillas al piso con los ojos empapados en lagrimas, pero no de tristeza eran de odio, odio a quien me quito a mi madre, odio a quien se atrevió a entrar a su oficina y hacer todo este desastre solo para buscar información que tal vez incriminara a esa persona, y odio a mi misma por no haber llegado antes para atraparlo. Me levante con la mayor calma posible, tratando de encontrar alguna pista. Mire a la ventana, estaba cerrada y sin ningún indicio de que la hubiesen movido, en las bibliotecas todo un destrozo menos una sola carpeta, la tome en mis manos y sin mas la abrí "caso Adamson"esa era la caratula de la carpeta.

"Adamson Demian

acusado por múltiple asesinato en la avenida principal de Londres

edad 32 años

observaciones: a sido acusado de asesinar a tres mujeres en la misma noche, de este echo no hay ningún testigo que pueda probar su culpabilidad, este mismo fue excarcelado por falta de pruebas.

Mi colega y yo fuimos que lo hemos liberado, lo que lo habían acusado eran una pareja de extranjeros, los cuales tenían una hija de 18 años a la cual defendían a toda costa, esta chica salia con el y fue una de las victimas del asesinato, y por esto había sido acusado.

El acusado dijo de haber estado en su departamento esa noche, y al entercare cayo en depresión hasta un tiempo después que fue encarcelado por haber matado a los extranjeros. No podíamos hacer nada mas por el ya que el mismo juez fue quien vio la escena del crimen.

Tipo de pena: pena de muerte

la misma se realizara el día lunes 22 de agosto ..."

Ese día era el próximo lunes y teníamos tiempo hasta ese día para interrogarlo antes de que lo ejecutaran. Al parecer faltaba una hoja en la carpeta, parecía arrancada, pero logramos encontrar suficiente información como para encaminarnos un poco mas. Yan se había quedado mudo cuando leyó el cuaderno, parecía como muerto, tomo una hoja de su bolsillo y la unió a la carpeta.

estaba afuera cuando llegue...- le temblaba la voz

"Otras observaciones:

trabajos anteriores, traficante de órganos y venta de drogas en la mafia"

Un horrible calosfrió corrió en mi espalda, no podía ser que la mafia la matara solo por un peon, a ellos les da igual quien muere o quien no dependiendo si sus subordinados hablan de mas, pero este tipo no parecía de los que se dejaran atrapar con esos asuntos.

Mire a mi mayordomo saliendo de la oficina, me dirigí a la escalera un tanto molesta y estrezada por la situación, cuando veo pasar a un hombre tan alto como Sebastian, pero a diferencia de el, este tenia los ojos color dorado, los cuales se veían a través de un par de pequeños lentes, con un rostro de pocos amigos, y el cabello despeinado, su esencia me recordaba a la primera vez que vi a Sebastian, aquel sujeto me miro de reojo para luego seguir su camino. Mi mayordomo me acorralo contra el barandal de la escalera, acercándose lentamente.

-pase lo que pase usted es solo mía, My lady- dejo notar sus colmillos y sus verdaderos ojos de demonio, lo cual me ponía los pelos de punta- nadie mas que yo podrá tenerla

-claro que nadie mas lo hará

No sabia lo que había dicho hasta que lo razone, las mejillas me ardían de vergüenza, nunca nadie había logrado este efecto en mi, pero así son los demonios te seducen hasta tu perdición, y cuando te das cuenta ya es demasiado tarde.

-me gusta que se sonroje señorita

-este no es momento- corrí el rostro- mejor vamos a ver a ese Adamson.

Me aleje de el tan seria como pude, logre ver de reojo su cara completamente inexpresiva, sabia que había sido algo descortés de mi parte alejarme de esa manera, pero no podía permitir que hiciera con migo lo que quisiera como si yo fuera una muñeca, claro que no, soy una humana, pero para mi suerte una humana que a firmado un contrato inquebrantable, eso era lo que me diferenciaba con los demás, que pronto seria el alimento de un demonio sediento de sangre, el cual esperaba que cumpliese mi venganza. Cerré los ojos un momento, para ajear ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, suspire notando sus pasos tras de mi mientras bajábamos las escaleras, al parecer había notado que estaba un tanto molesta con el, pero no era que me importara ¿o si?. Otra vez estaba pensando en otras cosas, debía enfocarme en ese Adamson, me intrigaba saber su historia, y que tenia que ver con mi madre a demas de abogado y defendido, ella nunca fallaba en nada, pero en este caso mi madre no tubo nada que ver ya que el juez vio con sus propios ojos el incidente cometido por ese hombre. Mientras seguía en mis pensamientos, no había visto el ultimo escalón, resbalando en el a punto de dar mi cara en el piso, cuando siento que me sostienen el brazo, mire rápidamente esperando toparme con Sebastian, pero no era otra vez ese hombre de ojos dorado. ¿pero quien rayos se creía para tocarme?, zafé mi brazo con molestia, notando que mi demonio tenia los ojos color violáceo la ira se notaba en su aura demoníaca, era tanto lo que se notaba que daba miedo a quien lo viera.

-Michaellis no descuide a su ama- me miro- señorita, lamento haberla importunado.

-no descuidaría a mi ama por nada, a si que por favor atienda sus propios asuntos- me dirigió la mirada- es hora de irnos mi lady

Solo asentí con la cabeza saliendo fuera, donde aun continuaba lloviendo. El demonio abrió el paraguas, para que pudiésemos caminar, para nuestra suerte la cárcel estaba muy cerca de la oficina, esto me daba a sospechar, que podía haber sido el u otro convicto. ¿Porqué tenia que ser tan complicado todo esto?. La lluvia fría caía sobre el suelo dejándolo aun mas empapado de lo que estaba, muchas personas corrían esperando el bus o algún taxi desocupado, y algunos otros despreocupados caminaban dejando que la lluvia cayera en sus rostros, disfrutando de ello.

Cuando finalmente logramos llegar un hombre alto de cabello rojo y vestimenta de igual color salia de el lugar que era nuestro destino, llevaba un par de lentes y una libreta en la que iba escribiendo felizmente, dejando notar sus puntiagudos dientes. Nos miro con sus enormes ojos verde amarillento, quedándose petrificado, para luego venir corriendo a nosotros de una manera muy afeminada.

-SEBAS-CHAN- este lo golpeo directo en la cara dejando caer una especie de motocierra- ¿porque me hiciste eso?- me obserbo con desprecio ¿quien es esta mocosa?

\- señorita- este es un Shinigami o dios de la muerte- lo miro- ella es mi joven ama

-¿QUE? Esto es injusto porque una chiquilla como ella puede estar con tigo, que envidia me da

\- eh leído que los Shinigamianotan en sus libretas el día y motivo de su muerte, y con su gran guadaña toman los cinematic récords para inspeccionar la vida de la persona en cuestión, a demás que usan esos bonitos lentes por su mala visión.

-Eres una niña agradable, y lo que acabas de informar es correcto, y gracias por el cumplido, tus lentes también son bonitos- hablar con el era como si fuera otra mujer- mi nombre es Grell y el tuyo

-Ella- es Roxane, y no tenemos tiempo para esto sabes de alguien de apellido Adamson

Este lo miro extrañado y tomo su libreta nuevamente para posar una mano en su rostro

-"Demian Adamson: causa de su muerte, suicidio con ahorca. Encarcelado por el asesinato de dos extranjeros, anterior mente acusado de matar tres chicas, de las cuales solo conocía a su novia. El no había matado a esas muchachas, a causa de esto entro en depresión.

\- esto significa, que otra persona asesinó a su madre señorita, estamos como al principio- suspiro- gracias por la información adiós

-Esperen no se vallan, se lo que estan buscando, pero no puedo ayudarlos, solo les dire lo que se si Sebas chan me da un beso- le guiño un ojo

-Hagamos un trato- Sebastian me miro con mala cara- si nos dices lo que sabes, el tendrá que obedecerte todo el día de mañana

\- pero joven ama- le guiñe lo ojo disimuladamente- esta bien

-SEBAS-CHAN MIO POR UN DIA SI- tocio- muy bien su jefe tenia planeado una gran venta en el puerto de Londres, pero su informante Adamson fue acusado y el resto ya lo saben, pero esta noche estaran allí

\- Muchas gracias Grell, adios

Caminamos rápidamente dejándolo hablando solo, pero gracias a el teníamos una nueva pista tan solo, teniamos quedar, con las personas correctas.

 **Ese Sebas es un pillin :3, ¿Grell estaria diciendo la verdad? ¿quien sera el extraño de ojos dorados? Roxane, es una buena negociante pero también muy buena en los engaños, pobre de Grell**

 **Pronto sabremos el resultado de las interrogantes...hasta la proxima semana**

 **Mairv**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aviso:**_ **Lamento haber tardado en subir el capitulo, eh tenido unos temitas en mi casa, nada grabe un cumpleaños el sabado, el domingo almuerzo, el lunes tramites y ayer bueno nada la otra novela jijiji, nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza...**

 **"¿que mas era?**

 **El capitulo especial Señorita**

 **Es cierto, gracias Sebastian**

 **Para servirle señorita"**

 **La cosa es así haré un capitulo especial con dedicatoria, a otra escritora de la pagina, la cual no dire el nombre, sera como una OVA o algo así, de todos modos lo aclarare antes de escribir ese capitulo... ahora si sin mas que decir... AL FIC**

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

 _ **Ese mayordomo, Claro en la noche**_

Esa noche habíamos optado por que Sebastian fuera solo al puerto, pero no me sentía del todo de acuerdo, quizás el se haya dado cuenta, pero no le di importancia, en todo caso se trataba de mi sangre, y quería saber mas al respecto. Me miro dándome algo de seguridad, por alguna razón se había puesto un pantalón negro, con tirantes, una camisa azul, y un abrigo negro lucia elegante y juvenil, al maldito desgraciado todo le quedaba bien, pero los tirantes estaban pasados de moda, y aun así sabia lucirlos. Suspire inexpresiva, sabia que volvería, el es un demonio, nada puede matarlo, sin embargo quería ir con el para ver a la cara a los posibles asesinos de mi madre.

-Señorita volveré en cuanto pueda

-... bien...

-my lady- suspiro preocupado- ya hablamos de esto, es por su bien

-si, lo si- dije reprochandolo- pero, quería ir con tigo

-lo se señorita, pero me temo que no sera posible por esta vez- me sonrió con una reverencia- no tardare

Vacile un momento mientras lo vi marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Apoye la oreja en la puerta corroborando que realmente se haya ido, cuando deje de oír sus pasos corrí a mi habitación tomando unos pantalones azules que parecían de chico, al igual que mi camiseta y abrigo, recogí mi cabello metíendolo metódicamente bajo una gorra que me había puesto, tome mi celular y lo deposite en el bolsillo delantero. La idea de vestirme como chico era que no se diera cuenta de que era yo, pero la maldita marca de alguna forma me delataría ante el. Salí del cuarto, acaricie a mi gato haciéndole un gesto de que guardara silencio, como si el felino llegara a hablar cosa que aun era bastante difícil.

Camine fuera de la casa cerrando con llave, mire a todas partes, notando que no estaba ¿Como demonios podía seguirlo si no lo veía? Eso era algo en lo que aun no había pensado, bravo Roxanne, ahora tendrás que caminar sola al puerto. Me reproche a mi misma, mientras negaba frustrada, nuevamente mire a todas partes, tome aire comenzando a correr a la estación de tren, que gracias al cielo me dejaba en la ultima estación, que justamente estaba a poco de el puerto, donde desembarcaban mercaderías y otras cosas que son mejor no nombrar. Tras pasar un buen rato sentada, comencé a sentirme un tanto observada, gire la cabeza levente, pero no había nadie, mire a la ventana, y la sensación regreso, nuevamente voltee y nada. Maldito tren justo ahora se te ocurre ir como tortuga. Escuche un par de pasos y seguido de una risa. Me di vuelta tapándome con una gran sonrisa y cabello plateado, junto con un gran saco negro. Estuve petrificada dos segundos hasta que reaccione, era ese maldito sepulturero maniático ¿que rayos hacia allí?

-Jijiji ¿porque tan sola señorita?

-no se de que habla- intente hablar como chico, con una horrible actuación

-¿no?, bien entonces me voy- se levanto- jijiji ya que no es la señorita, no le diré en que puerto esta su mayordomo jijiji

-Sebastian- dije en voz baja, ese maldito- muy bien- me levante- ¿donde esta?

-baya con que era usted jijiji, de todos modos con ese disfraz no engaña a nadie.

-basta de juegos y dime

-que aburrida eres, pero bien condesa, vaya al muelle en la entrada 26 jijiji usted si esta loca para ir en busca de un demonio.

-¿a que te refieres con condesa?- ya me estaba estrezando

-jijiji ¿yo dije eso?, no lo recuerdo- miro de lado sonriendo sin que se le vieran los ojos, a decir verdad era muy guapo- oh mira la hora sera mejor que me vaya- el tren freno, y este bajo- adiós condesa

-¡espera!

Eso fue lo ultimo que dije, para mi suerte ya era el fin del recorrido, opte por seguirlo, pero la maldita niebla me impedía ver. Corrí sin sentido por las calles oscuras,tenia algo de miedo, ya no sabia donde estaba, hasta que escuche un par de personas hablando, me asome por la pared, note una figura familia, era el, al menos lo había encontrado ya.

-ya te dije que no nos caen bien los abogados, pero ella lo saco de allí, el solo metió la pata después, respecto a el sr Tailer, solo se que era amante de una de las chicas a las cuales mataron, nada mas.

-muchas gracias por su cooperación, pero viendo que sus colegas en me dejaran ir- se iban acumulado mas hombres allí- no me quedara mas que deshacerme de ustedes.

Era la primera vez que lo vería en acción, estaba asustada, pero a la vez intrigada. Intente acercarme un poco mas sin que me viera, pero un extraño sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, el sonido era metálico y constante, mire a todas partes, para identificar de donde provenía, hasta que lo sentí acercarse por encima de mi, el sonido de una motocierra. Mire en su dirección, viendo caer el objeto junto a su dueño, quien cayo justo delante de mi mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Este no es un sitio para que juegue alguien como tu niña

-no soy una niña- rayos tan malo era mi disfraz- vine a ver quienes eran, pero por lo que escuche no sabían nada

-que mal- dijo enderezándose con decepción- bueno basta de charlas tengo trabajo que hacer

Se acerco con gracia distrayendo al demonio, que había puesto cara de pocos amigos al verlo, siendo que ya había rebanado varios cuerpos, sin que yo pudiera verlo, ¿Grell sabia que me intrigaba la forma de matar de Sebastian y por eso me detuvo?.

\- No eres divertido- refunfuño- deja que me divierta con ellos, después de todo soy un"Shinigami-DEATH"- dijo y lo vi hacer un gesto, mientras los tipos retrocedían del espanto.

Tomo su guadaña colocandola delante de si, atravesando a los criminales de un solo movimiento, la sangre de los mismos pintaba las paredes y el suelo, era algo realmente sorprendente, era la primera vez que veía algo así. Dada por finalizada la sangrienta masacre, los "cinematic records" comenzaron a salir de los cuerpos, de cada cadáver, note que Grell tomo su libreta anotando lo que veis en la cinta, se lo veía tan concentrado, muy diferente al shinigami que había visto hace unos momentos.

Respire hondo, a punto de marcharme, había escuchado lo que quería, ellos no habian matado a mi madre, di media vuelta topándome con un hombre alto y robusto, era calo y con una expresión completamente pervertida, la mirada que hacia al verme era tal que me provocaba asco y miedo a su vez.

-¿Qué hace una muchachita tan linda por aquí?- se me acerco ¿tan malo era mi disfraz que hasta este asqueroso hombre sabia que era mujer?- vestido de niño me provoca ganas de hacerte muchas cosas divertidas- me acorralo- no seas tímida

-No, te lo permitiré, déjame en paz asqueroso borracho- lo empuje

-Ven aquí- me tomo del brazo atrajendome hacia si

-¡Se...Sebastian ayúdame!

Podía sentir como el aire se congelo en el instante que pronuncie esas palabras, notando que todo se volvía mas oscuro, y dentro de esa penumbra podían verse un par de ojos violáceos brillando de ira, y una sonrisa que mostraba afilados colmillos, que se acercaban segundo a segundo. Esto era algo grabe al parecer realmente se había enojado, y sabia que en parte era mi culpa por no haberme quedado en casa como lo habíamos acordado.

-¿ Seria tan amable de dejar a mi joven ama por favor?

-De...demonio...¿que quieres decir con ama?

-No eh de darle explicaciones a personas como usted, y en efecto soy un demonio y ella es mi ama

-Lo lamento, yo no...

El hombre no había podido terminar su oración, debido a que Sebastian le arrebato la vida tan rápido que no pude notarlo, su aura oscura no me había dejado ver nada, solo estaba allí paralizada con las piernas temblando y os ojos abiertos como dos enormes platos. Caí en el frío suelo, notando que alguien se acercaba a donde yo me encontraba, solo vi sus piernas y una mano extenderse, alce la vista, notando sus perfectos ojos carmesí, pero su mirada no era nada mas y nada menos que de preocupación, ni una sola gota de reproche, y eso me hacia sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Me levante de un salto abrazándolo sin haber tomado su mano, sin darme cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, me había asustado mucho ese tipo realmente, y necesitaba desahogarme. Este poso su manos en mi espalda para que me calmara, pero en el momento que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me aleje automáticamente, Grell, quien no sabia en que momento había llegado, y Sebastian me miraron extrañados por mi repentina actitud. Seque mis lagrimas y los mire nuevamente.

-Lo...siento- agache la mirada- es que quería saber lo que dirían

-Yo soy quien debería disculparse señorita tendría que haberla traído con migo, como su mayordomo debía protegerla y no cumplí mi deber, me encuentro en falta con usted.

-No lo estas... yo fui quien escapo- cerré el puño preparándome para preguntarle sobre lo que undertaker me había mencionado anteriormente antes de desaparecer- debo preguntarte algo...¿Como es eso de que soy una condesa?

-Oh – abrió los ojos como platos – veo que se ah enterado del asunto- sonrió- y ya que lo sabe me veré obligado a contárselo my lady- miro de reojo- pero sera mejor en la casa este no es un buen lugar

Me alzo en sus brazos, y comencé a patalear para que me bajara, pero este no se molesto en hacerlo. Mire al cielo notando lo bella que se veía la luna esa noche y lo cerca que podía sentirla estando en sus brazos.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, como el sábado no subiré el capitulo, los vere el domingo con el capitulo especial :D . Seles quiere mucho bye_**

 ** _Mairv_**


	5. Chapter especial :3

**Bienvenidos al capitulo especial :D, antes de empezar aclaro, que no es un capitulo serio, es un capitulo gracioso podría decirse, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo jajaja.**

 **-Señorita, ¿no se olvida de nada?**

 **-¿De qué?... Oh si- salta de su silla, este capitulo esta dedicado a...:3**

 **-¿de quien habla señorita? A mi no me ah dicho nada de quien era solo que era dedicado**

 **-Shhh...el capitulo dedicado es para...(redoble de tambores)... .3 Feliz cumpleaños creadora de una de mis fics favoritas "Recordando a un mayordomo"... que los cumplas feliz que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas .3 que los cumplas feliz wiiiii.**

 **-Felicidades señorita, preparare un pastel**

 **-prepararlo de chocolate Sebastian (toma agua) mientras prepara el pastel vamos aaaaaaaaal FIC**

 _ **Dibujando en mi alma**_

 _ **Capitulo especial :D**_

Eran los primeros días de verano, y junto con esto, las tremendas olas de calor insoportable. Para mi suerte, teníamos vacaciones en la universidad, al menos no tendría que ir toda sudada dentro de el tren con toda la gente, se podría decir que solo pensar en no viajar en el trasporte era realmente agradable. Me encontraba tirada en el piso del comedor,llevaba en cabello atado shorts y una blusa holgada, sentía la frescura de las baldosas en toda mi espalda, eso calmaba mi calor y las ansias de estar en una piscina, si eso era lo malo no tenia una, y no quería gatas el dinero yendo a una publica, con un montón de gente metida en el agua, era preferible antes de ir a esos lugares, poder vacacional en las playas. Me senté de golpe mirando a la nada, sacudí la cabeza reajustando mi coleta, vi a mi gato acotado junto a mi y a Sebastian sentado en el marco de la ventana, al parecer el también estaba un tanto aburrido. Me levante dirigiéndome al refrigerador y tomar un poco de agua, la cual estaba deliciosa, lo mire nuevamente, y este tenia sus ojos sobre mi.

Tengo una idea- dije para poder sacarme sus ojos de encima- deberíamos ir a la playa, al menos ahí podremos refrescarnos y divertirnos a nuestro antojo

Me parece un buen plan pero...- miro al gato con completa lastima- ¿Qué es lo que haremos con esta pobre criatura?- lo tomo entre sus manos

Pues, lo llevaremos con nosotros, mamá había comprado un departamento en la playa para casos como este- mire la puerta de su cuarto- solo debo encontrar la llave, preparemos las maletas y podremos irnos.

Como desee mi ama.

Corrí al cuarto revolviendo uno de los cajones hasta que dí con la llave, no eran muchas, solo tres, la del portón, la de la entrada y la puerta trasera. Eran las únicas que necesitábamos ya que, allí estarían las llaves de los cuartos cuando entráramos. Salí suspirando por el echo de recordar cuando íbamos juntas a aquel balneario, mire a Sebastian quien tenia junto a el dos maletas bastante grandes, no me extrañaba que ya estuvieran listas, en todo caso el era un demonio y hacia este tipo de cosas a su antojo. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca abierta hasta el pecho dejando ver parte de su piel, y sus acostumbrados pantalones negros. El seguía inexpresivo como esperando que dijera algo, solo sonreí, tomé a Orus en mis manos, y este al fin sonrió ¿todo por el gato?. Hice una mueca de sonrisa indicándole que saliéramos, cerro la puerta con llave tras de sí, paramos un taxí y por fin nos marchamos.

Tras una hora en el taxi, al fin habíamos llegado a destino, baje rápido del auto porque tenia miedo de saber el valor del viaje, mire de reojo viendo a aquel hombre alto de ojos ambarinos que había visto aquella vez, en la oficina de mi madre, estaba segura de que era el, igual de inexpresivo, con los lentes y al igual que Sebastian, llevaba camisa blanca con pantalón negro, pero a diferencia de aquella vez iba acompañado de una chica pelirroja, como de mi altura y de tes blanca. Llevaba un sombrero para el sol, gafas negras, camisa azul y shorts de jean. Por alguna extraña razón, ambos se detuvieron seco, para luego voltear a donde nosotros estábamos, mire a mi acompañante, quien al parecer no estaba muy contento que digamos, sus ojos se tornaron violáceos al ver al hombre de ojos color ámbar, quien por casualidad tenia el mismo color en sus ojos, ¿El era un demonio también?, maldito Sebastian no me lo había dicho. Ambos se nos acercaron sin mas, pero la muchacha vio con recelo a mi mayordomo.

-hola Sebastian- ¿Pero qué?- ahora veo porque dejaste de ser nuestro tutor- me miro tras los lentes

-En efecto señorita Evangelina, ella es mi joven ama Roxanne

-¿Alguien me explica que rayos pasa aquí?

-Muy bien, lo que sucede es lo siguiente, los padres de Evangelina me habían contratado como su tutor tiempo antes de que usted formara un contrato con migo, tiempo antes de ese suceso, ella tubo un accidente donde formo contrato con Claude- lo miro de reojo y el continuo inexpresivo- creo que no hace falta aclarar, que en estos momentos estoy bajo su mando my lady- me beso la mano

-viendo que fue un acontecimiento antes de conocerte no tengo motivos para enfadarme, pero... vayámonos ya me estoy asando

-Ella tiene razón- la chica me miro- me pareces simpática- sonrió- ya que los dos están aquí ¿porque no entramos en el concurso de castillos de arena?, el que gana pagara las bebidas.

-¿hay un concurso y recién se de esto?- me dio una hoja donde efectivamente hablaba de eso- muy bien, que el mejor demonio gane

Nos estrechamos las manos con la muchacha, mientras nuestros demonios se estaban asesinando con la mirada, los miramos conteniendo la risa, esta chica me estaba empezando a caer bien. Caminamos hasta el departamento dejando nuestras cosas mientras, Evangelina y Claude se iban a instalar en alguna parte del balneario, no di mucha importancia, e ingrese directo a mi cuarto a ponerme mi traje de baño, solo rogaba que el demonio no me estuviese viendo. Al salir el estaba con pantalones cortos, y la misma camisa blanca,y junto a el el equipo de playa, al parecer no quería que me aburriera o algo así, abrió la puerta haciéndome salir primero. Nos dirigimos a donde se realizaría el concurso situándonos cerca de ahí, mire a mi alrededor notando que esa chica había tenido la misma idea que nosotros, volteo y me saludo con la mano mirando nuevamente al mar.

-Señorita, lamento no haberle contado de ella- me dio un vaso de jugo exprimido de naranja

-Déjalo, no estoy enojada, parece ser buena persona

-comprendo- sonrió- de todos modos- se acerco a mi- usted...es mi...- no termino de hablar que una pelota golpeo justo sobre su cabeza- así que ¿quieren jugar?

Tomo la pelota en sus manos, mirando a Claude que al parecer había lanzado la pelota mientras jugaba con su ama, quien nos hacia un gesto de acercarnos a donde estaban. Sebastian tomo la pelota lanzandola no muy fuerte, mientras comenzábamos a jugar voleyball playero, pero los dos demonios comenzaron a tomarse las cosas demasiado enserio dejándonos fuera a Evee y a mi, la gente los miraba aplaudiendo a ver quien ganaba la contienda, la pelota iba y venia tan rápido que apenas era visible. Por algún extraño motivo, o efecto del desgaste mismo, la pobre pelota no pudo resistir mas pinchándose en medio de su juego, Sebastian la miro deprimido, y luego sonrió.

-Vaya, justo cuando todo es estaba tornando divertido

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Claude aun serio

-Evee, ¿el siempre es así de serio?

-si- suspiro- es muy difícil que sonría, una vez hizo una mueca de sonrisa pero fue casi invisible

-ya veo, Sebas...tian, sonríe y cuando ve a mi gato Orus parece enamorado de el, y da algo de ternura

-te gusta,- camino hacia su sombrilla- ven

-no creo que sea eso- camine junto a ella- pero, no puedo negar que es atractivo

-muy bien como tu digas- me dio un refresco

Miramos al horizonte notando, que ambos demonios estaban parados seriamente junto a pequeños baldes y palas de playa, completamente cerios, al parecer era hora del concurso, me levante de un golpe corriendo para ver mas de cerca el ansiado evento, Evangelina camino hasta llegar a mi lado, tal vez no estuve bien al dejarla así, la tome del brazo llevándola aun mas cerca, tanto que estábamos como espectadoras numero uno podría decirse. El presentador del concurso se paro frente a todos para dar unas palabras.

-Bien venidos al concurso anual de castillos de arena, esperamos ver sus maravillosas obras de arte, y recuerden solo tienen treinta minutos, y serán evaluados por nuestros jueces, sin mas que decir que comience el concurso- soplo su silbato.

Todos los concursantes fueron a la orilla a buscar agua y algunas almejas para usar de decoración, pero nuestros demonios, se metieron en el agua con todo y ropa, pasando unos cinco minutos en ella, para luego salir empapados, con unas cuantas caracolas bastante grandes, llamando la atención de muchas de las mujeres que allí se encontraban.

-Si supieran estas tontas que ellos vienen con nosotras- miro con enojo a todas las chicas que estaban allí haciendo que se quedaran calladas

-es verdad, por algo nos eligieron a nosotras y no a otras- le seguí el juego

-realmente me caes bien- dijo por lo bajo

-y tu a mi- le señale las caras de ellas- se pusieron mal pobres jajaja

Miramos nuevamente al frente cuando una nube de arena nos cubrió completamente, pero podía divisar que era provocado por ellos dos, lanzando arena, agua y almejas por doquier, terminando sucios los dos, no podía creer lo que veía, parecían dos niños, Eve estaba con la misma expresión que yo en su rostro, a diferencia que ella tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Esos treinta minutos habían sido los mas largos de mi vida, y gracias a esos seres habíamos terminado cubiertas de arena, lo cual era bastante molesto. Cada concursante se situó junto a su "castillo", y ¿cuales resaltaban mas entre todos ellos?, así es los de Claude y Sebastian.

oh oh, es el palacio real, con cada exquisito detalle, es una obra maestra es como si una damisela esperara dentro, oooh- el juez era alto delgado y rubio, y al parecer amante del teatro, sus halagos parecían subir el ego del demonio de ojos color ámbar- pero- miro los demás castillos, los cuales caían a pedazos- no todos son perfect...- se debuto al ver el de Sebastian- oh, oh- comenzó nuevamente con sus poses- esta parece una antigua mansión, de la época victoriana, oh es maravilloso, podría decir que los petirrojos rondan en sus jardines, oooh esta si es una difícil decisión, pero el ganador es...

Prepárate a perder Roxanne

Aun no cantes victoria Evangelina

El maldito no anunciaba al ganador y estaba haciendo que la espera nos matara, quería que lo dijera de una maldita vez. Comencé a morderme las uñas hasta que por fin decidió dar su veredicto.

-Esto es un empate

-¿QUE?- dijimos las dos al unisono

-Como han escuchado, estas esculturas son perfectas, y no hay modo de decidirse- se entristeció- así que celebremos a los ganadores.

-Bien jugado- me tendió la mano con media sonrisa- no me esperaba menos de ustedes dos.

-lo mismo digo por mi parte- sonreí y luego la mire seria-Dado que ah sido empate ¿que haremos con la apuesta?

Oh eso, queda cancelada- se recogió su largo cabello carmesí- vamos a nadar no soporto la arena en mi piel.

La seguí haciendo un gesto de desinterés, pero también necesitaba quitarme la arena de encima. Toque el agua con la punta del pie, haciendo que un calosfrió corriera por mi espalda, el agua estaba , muy fría para i gusto, pero era preferible antes que el calor. Mire a Evee, quien estaba flotando en el agua tranquilamente, ¿a caso no tenia frio?, al parecer estaba bastante relajada para sentirlo. Tome aire, dando un chapuzon para quitarme el frio de un solo golpe, cosa que funciono, pero dejo el fleco de mi cabello cubriendo mi cara, ¿Cuando seria el día que no hiciera el ridículo?, me hundí en el agua dejando solo fuera la cabeza, note que ella se acerco tomando la misma posición que yo.

Gracias- esbozo- hace bastante tiempo no me divertía así, y pensar que solo vine a relajarme

por el calor.

Yo tampoco pensaba que iba a ser así este día- la mire- yo también te lo agradezco

Miramos a la nada notando que ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, ¿tan rápido se había pasado la tarde? , nos levantamos a la vez notando que en la orilla, nuestros demonios nos esperaban, cada uno con una toalla. Nos acercamos a ellos, quienes nos cubrieron para no contraer un resfriado.

Espero repetir esto algún día Roxanne- miro a Sebastian- cuídala por favor

Podrías quedarte esta noche.

Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo, solo ah sido un descanso por una mudanza que tuve, pero espero volver a verte

Nos veremos luego, cuídate Evee

Igual para ti Roxy

Nos dimos la mano, y luego se dio media vuelta marchándose para recoger sus cosas, Sebastian y yo hicimos lo mismo, pero con mayor velocidad, para poder volver al departamento, a pesar de que la conocí poco considero que ella y yo podríamos haber llegado a ser buenas amigas, y es por eso que me alegra haberla conocido.

 **Espero que les haya gustado (come pastel) .3 que pases un bonito dia te queremos mucho (ñam ñam)**

 **-Señorita no hable con la boca llena (lo mira mal)**

 **-tu no me ordenas, a demás quien no lo haría si tiene que cerrar un capitulo (toce) sin mas que decir los veré la próxima semana se me cuidan**

 **Besos Mairv :3**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: Ese mayordomo, Un mar de recuerdos**_

 **Bienvenidos nuevamente a la fic, pensaba que no llegaría a escribirla el caso es que estuve enferma jijiji, pero tuve un tiempo así que aquí se las dejo, in mas que decir AL FIFIFIFIFIC**

 **Capitulo 5: Ese mayordomo, Un mar de recuerdos**

Pareciera que no habían pasado mas de unos segundos en sus brazos cundo caí rendida al sueño a causa del cansancio de haberlo seguido, a demás de el ataque de aquel hombre ebrio del callejón. Su pecho cálido y protector logro tranquilizarme y por eso me dormí allí al parecer. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando desperté, ya que había sentido el momento en el que me posó en la cama. Entre abrí los ojos notando que seguía junto a mi, tome la manga de su saco, mirándolo de reojo aun dormida, este poso sus ojos en mi tan serio como preocupado, suspiro acariciando mi cabello, ese gesto me recordaba a mi padre, me daba tranquilidad, pero, lo que me dejaba intranquila era lo que Undertaker me dijo, no sabia si era momento de preguntarle aun, tal vez el también merecía descansar un poco. Acomode la cabeza en la almohada, casi solloza, no por el recuerdo de mi padre ni lo que me dijo aquel hombre, sino por el susto de lo sucedido en el callejón, quien sabe que me hubiera pasado si el no venia a salvarme, pero no el apareció ahí obediente como si fuera un perro guardián, el me protegió, y recuerdo sus ojos de preocupación, no creía que un ser como el pudiera sentir eso por un simple humano como yo. Suspire nuevamente, mirando a la ventana la cual dejaba notar la bella luna, quien ahora se veía tan lejana e inalcanzable.

-Parecías preocupado- dije finalmente

-Sin duda alguna lo estaba- se sentó a mi lado- ese hombre casi abusa de usted, como no quería que este preocupado, su cuerpo no puede ser manchado por ningún humano de esa calaña, a demás como mi joven ama es mi deber protegerla, estaba molesto porque se escapo pero... su estado de shock me alarmo un poco mas, lo bueno es que ahora esta bien- se levanto- debería descansar un poco.

-Tienes razón...- me cubrí con la manta- pero... no entiendo eso de condesa

-Se lo explicare en la mañana- hizo una reverencia

-No ...hagas...eso...

-Buenas noches My Lady

"Me encontraba sentada frente a un lago de aguas claras sintiendo la briza en mi rostro, estaba completamente sola, los arboles se mecían suavemente dejando caer las hojas marchitas por el otoño, tome una que cayo junto a mi mano, cuando escucho una risa que me alejo de mis pensamientos. Mire a mi derecha viendo a una pequeña niña jugando con su padre, me recordaba a cuando salia con el mio a volar barriletes en el campo. Los contemplo divertirse hasta que una señora llega algo malhumorada a regañarlos, ¿Porque haría algo así?. Me acerque corriendo a ellos para detenerla y que los dejara tranquilos, toque su hombro tras su largo cabello negro, que se parecía al de ¿mi madre?, al voltear su rostro estaba lleno de sangre, al pestañar del susto la veo de nuevo viendo que era una calavera.

-¿POR QUE DEJASTE QUE ME PASE ESTO?- grito

-No...

Gire donde estaba el hombre, que en efecto era mi padre, eso significaba que esa niña era ¿yo?, la mire, notando las lagrimas que caían de sus enormes ojos verdes, terminando por golpear su vestido azul, si esa era mi yo de niña. Su llanto había logrado, que el cielo se tornara gris y tormentoso, el verde pasto ahora era tierra seca, y el agua era un horrible pantano. Note que las manos del esqueleto me tiraron al piso, comencé a agitarme y a llorar al igual que la niña, quien lloraba en mi pecho como si yo fuese su guardiana.

-TODO ES TU CULPA

-No...

-SI HUBIERAS LLEGADO ANTES NO ESTARIA SOLA

-Basta

-ESTO ES CAUSA DE TU EGOISMO -se acercaba cada vez mas-NUNCA ME QUISISTE COMO TU MADRE

-¡YA BASTA! -no pude aguantarlo mas- SEBASTIAN

-Yes My Lady

Las nubes se tornaron en un circulo haciendo notar unos enormes ojos violáceos, y esa risa distintiva del demonio, quien con una de sus manos aparto al esqueleto de mi tendiéndome la mano, mire a la niña quien estiraba su brazo, y sin pensarlo dos vece, lo tome y ella sonrió."

-Señorita, le eh traído el desayuno- dejándolo en la mesa de noche- es café con leche, y galletas de chocolate

Lo mire extrañada y salte sobre el comenzando a llorar, no sabía que otra cosa hacer, me había causado mucho miedo ver a mi madre así, gritándome todas esas cosas tan horribles, esa imagen estaba en mi cabeza y no sabía como quitármela. El me miro mientras aun sollozaba, tenia esa mirada otra vez, esa cara de preocupación.

-Veo que ah tenido una horrible pesadilla- solo asentí secando las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano- siéntese y desayune tranquila, y si lo desea puede contarme lo sucedido- me senté y le señale la silla, para que estuviese frente a mi- entiendo- hizo caso a lo que le señale y se quedo frente a mi- estoy aquí para usted

-Estaba en un bonito lugar donde había un lago y arboles, una niña y su padre jugaban- bebí un poco- su madre llego para llevársela, me acerque y era mi madre llena de sangre, me culpaba de su muerte, y luego era un esqueleto, el hombre era mi padre y la niña era yo, ella lloraba y todo se volvía horrendo, mi madre... dijo que no la quería, te llame y apareciste, y por ultimo tome la mano de la pequeña yo, quien me sonrió.

-Me ha llamado en sueños, eso es inusual, pero veo que en su inconsciente se siente culpable por la muerte de su madre, y a la vez confía en mi para protegerla- me sonroje comiendo una galleta- … lo que no me explico porque diría que usted no la quería- me miro de reojo y debute la taza en el aire.

-Bueno- lo mire a los ojos algo triste- ella... me hacia sentir que no me quería, me regañaba cada vez que decía que querida ser artista, ella quería que fuera abogada igual que ella, pero no me gustaba y su enfado me deprimía haciendo que me encerrara, al parecer le molestaba que decidiera que me gustaba, y en esos momentos era en los cuales deseaba estar con mi padre, el si me hubiera entendido, pero con el tiempo aunque le costo lo entenderlo, pero para ese momento era demasiado tarde, porque la habían matado, fuera de eso lo pasábamos bien juntas y esos momentos son los que atesoro, no el echo de discutir por estudios.

-Ya veo, usted odiaba su presión en lo que estudios se trataba- tocio- pero de todos modos la quería y esos es lo importante.

-Si supongo que así es...- realmente necesitaba desahogarme- ahora háblame de eso...es una orden

-Vaya, usted si sabe usar las palabras cuando le conveniente, y no me esperaba menos de la Condesa Phantomhive

-Estas de broma- esboce- no hagas esos chistes

-Nada de eso My Lady- sonrió seductor, me sonroje, ¿por que me afectaba tanto?- Me apena decir esto, pero me tome la molestia de ver su árbol genealógico partir de su padre, se que usted tenia una foto de ustedes tres, y el rostro de su padre me había despertado curiosidad, investigue un poco y como esperaba su bis abuela era una Phantomhive hija de su tatarabuelo, el Conde del bajo mundo Ciel Phantomhive, mi anterior amo, su esencia en algunos rasgos es parecida a la de el, sin embargo usted me cae mejor por su gusto por los felinos y el arte, al fin un amo mas normal

-Entonces soy parte de una familia real, esto es demasiado raro

-Si señorita, pero si usted no quiere ser...

-No- lo detuve- podría intentarlo y quizá... encontrar al culpable- me levante de la cama- enséñame a ser una dama, es una orden, si seré condesa no puedo actuar como un chico debo aprender a ser una mujer real

-Si mi joven amar

Nuestras miradas se conectaron de manera diferente esta vez, el parecía complacido por la orden que le había dado, su sonrisa era la de un verdadero mayordomo, aunque por mi parte no me sentia preparada para esto, pero debía intentarlo.

 **Aclaro que una parte del capitulo me recordó a mi adolescencia jajaja ya se habrán dado cuenta cual jijiji**

 **Bueno solo eso besos hasta la semana proxima :3 :***

 **Mairv**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hola mis amores, lamento no haber subido el capitulo el sábado, se me había complicado escribir lo lamento de verdad u.u**_

 _ **"- No llore señorita**_

 ** _\- Sebastian traeme galletas de chocolates y no lloro_**

 ** _\- en seguida ´-.-_**

 ** _\- no me hagas caras __**

 ** _\- lo lamento"_**

 ** _Creo que solo era eso, bueno sin mas AL FIC_**

Capitulo 6: Ese mayordomo, Enseñando.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pupitre mientras oía las palabras del profesor, me sentía cansada por las enseñanzas de Sebastián, de momento lo miraba de reojos pero este se mostraba atento a la clase, para ser un demonio era bastante estudioso con respecto al arte, suspire, casi quedándome dormida, cuando el me empujo con su píe para despertarme, me miro preocupado, mire a la pizarra y el maestro ya estaba enlistando sus carpetas para marcharse, solté un bostezo, recordando lo que mi mayordomo me había dicho "usted es una dama y no debería bostezar en publico, y de hacerlo debe cubrirse con la mano de lado para que no sea notado", me reprendí a mi misma tomando mi almuerzo y salir al patio donde continuaríamos las "clases" a lo mas estilo princesas de Disney, rodé los ojos y suspire mientras el me seguía en silencio. Caminamos por los largos pasillos, mientras nos miraban pasar, no se si era por que creían que eramos pareja, o el echo de mi nuevo peinado, oh sí, el se había tomado las molestas de trenzar mi cabello de manera tal que quedara un mechón del fleco cayendo junto a mi ojo y la trenza de lado, atada con lo que sobraba de mi cabello, era muy bonito y dejaba ver por completo mi rostro, a demás de que llevaba maquillaje muy suave en tonos rosa, se sería raro parecer el centro de atención, pero debía acostumbrarme a esto, ya que yo había sido quien decidió tomar el papel de condesa. Cuando por fin logramos salir al patio, en la puerta nos esperaban el manojo de rubias bobas de mis compañeras de clases.

-¿Quién te crees que eres huerfanita? Las únicas que podemos llamar la atención aquí somos nosotras- dijo Vannesa

-No, es de tu incumbencia si llamo la atención o no, a demás ser popular es para tontos que no se valoran a ellos mismos, y yo me valoro mas de lo que crees, y lo de huérfana, no me afecta, hay cosas que no pueden evitarse- sonreí- así que con su permiso tengo cosas que hacer- camine sin mirarlas, y pude notar que se habían quedado boquiabiertas.

-Me sorprendió mucho su respuesta joven ama, debo felicitarla- me sonrió- no esperaba menos de la descendiente de la familia Phantomhive

-No voy a rebajarme al nivel de esas descerebradas, no puedo esperar a ver sus caras cuando lo sepan.

-Eso sera pronto mi joven ama- dejo el almuerzo en la mesa- muy bien- se paro junto a mi- por el tipo de asiento deberá arrastrarse de lado, pero en las sillas normales...

-Debo esperar a que sea movida y sentarme, debo cruzar los tobillos y mantenerme derecha

-Usted si aprende rápido- coloco un libro en mi cabeza- para mantener su postura comerá con este libro en la cabeza.

El libro era pesado, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus enseñanzas, el día de ayer, me había echo caminar con tres de ellos en la cabeza, sin mencionar los tacones que me había puesto, para mi suerte, mi padre me había enseñado unas cuantas cosas parecidas, las cuales practicaba en secreto muy de vez en cuando. Tome un bocado de la ensalada y me lo comí, para luego beber un poco de jugo de naranja, tome una servilleta pudiéndome la boca, creo que podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas.

-Como siempre tus almuerzos están deliciosos- evite levantar demasiado la cabeza- ahora ¿Cual sera la próxima lección?

-Bueno, viendo que si sabe hablar con propiedad sin que se lo enseñe, música y arte son parte de sus gustos, y puede comportarse como una dama sin perder el control, creo que, en mi opinión, es momento de que usted- hizo una reverencia tendiéndome la mano- ¿me concedería esta pieza señorita?- me quede petrificada sin saber que hacer ¿Bailar yo?, eso si no podía hacerlo- antes de que diga alguna palabra, tengo la música en este teléfono- saco su celular- y se que no es su especialidad el bale, pero es necesario, y soportare todo hasta que aprenda a la perfección cada paso.

Respire hondo tomando su mano, el encendió la música clásica que tenia allí, el se movía con ligereza, pero a diferencia de mí, yo era un pato recién empezando a caminar, dándole pisotones y tropezando cada dos por tres, esto era algo vergonzoso, pero debía relajarme, ahora debía actuar como una dama no como una niña cobarde. Cerré los ojos relajando el cuerpo oyendo la música, para poder moverme libremente, cada nota acompañaba mis pasos, ya no sentía tanto miedo, sentí que Sebastian me acerco aun mas a el, eso me tenso nuevamente, pero le seguía el ritmo aún con los ojos cerrados. Cuando la música paro, pude abrir los ojos, topandome con los suyos y una sonrisa, junto a los aplausos de muchos de los alumnos de la universidad, me avergoncé agachando la mirada, pero mi demonio me sostuvo la barbilla acercándose a mi oído.

-Lo ah echo muy bien mi señorita- un calosfrió corrió por mi espalda dejándome sin aliento- sera mejor ir a clases.

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que Sebastian se propuso convertirme en Condesa gracias a mi demanda. En este tiempo, se propuso a reforzar mis modales y mi actitud en la mesa, a comportarme como una dama, a vestirme como tal cuando no iba a la universidad, y a enseñarme a bailar, la tarea mas complicada de todas, debido a mis pocas habilidades, recibía regaños cada dos por tres "no puede bailar con los ojos cerrados, debe ver a su pareja" o "no valla tan rápido escuche la música", para mi suerte esta noche era era la inauguración de la mansión, y se anunciaría que era la condesa. ¿Como llegue a una mansión?, bueno eso es simple,Sebastian la había comprado, con dinero que no quiero saber de donde saco, a demás de haber dicho, que era hija de Amber Miler, realmente a veces era bueno nombrar a mi madre para ciertas cosas. Gracias a todas estas cosas habíamos dejado suspendida nuestra búsqueda, para poder pensar mejor las cosas. A todo esto mi querido mayordomo, había cambiado toda mi ropa, y zapatos, sin alejarlo demasiado de mis gustos, también se tomo las molestias de contratar personal y elegir la decoración, aunque debo admitir que no estaba preparada para esto todavía, pero ya no no había marcha atrás, era este el momento de mostrar a la nueva Roxanne, una fuerte y decidida

Ya era la ultima hora de clases y finalmente volveríamos a la mansión, miraba a mi alrededor notando el gran revuelo que causo las invitaciones para esta noche, Sebastian se había encargado de dejarlas en los casilleros de todos menos el mio, el suyo y el de algunos otros sin interés. Obviamente, invitamos a las arpías para ver su reacción, cuando supieran quien era su anfitriona.

-Pobre la huérfana, no fue invitada- dijo Vannesa

-Eso es obvio, no creo que aceptaran perdedoras allí- respondió Susy

-Déjenla a ver si no nos contagia su impopularidad- replico Maylen

-Disculpen señoritas- las miro seductor- pero no es muy cortes hacer esas afirmaciones tan horrendas, hacen que las mujeres se vean espantosas- me miro- vamonos Roxy

-¿Que le ves a esa estupida?- grito Maylen

-Que ella tiene un alma y corazón puro no como ustedes.

Eso debió dolerles en el alma por el llanto que soltaron, sin pensarlo solté una pequeña risa, realmente se lo merecían, aunque para el caso ya no me afectaban sus inútiles palabras, tan inútiles como ellas mismas.

Cuando por fin habíamos llegado, la casa estaba impecable, las mesas perfectamente acomodadas, con sus respectivos manteles y platos, respire hondo sintiendo el aroma a fresas en el aire, mire al frente viendo a mi tio Arnold, hermano de mi difunto padre, un amante del color azul, y como siempre estaba vestido muy elegante, con su traje azul Francia.

-oh querida sobrina, cuando me eh enterado de el acontecimiento, no dude ni un minuto en venir, y te eh traído un precioso vestido.

-adivinare es ¿Azul?- reí

-No esta vez mi pequeña- se me acerco- es mejor que te lo pruebes

Subí sin mas, sintiendo los pasos de Sebastian tras de mi, me detuve en seco abriendo la puerta, y lo mire de reojo.

-Quédate aquí y espera a que te llame, y por supuesto no me espíes, es una orden

-Yes my lady

Cerre la puerta con llave, posando la caja junto a mi gato quien dormía plácidamente en la cama. Quite la tapa viendo un corset violeta oscuro con mangas largas color negras, lo separe poniéndolo en la cama, tome la falda en mis manos, y esta era del mismo color que la parte superior, habían medias negras y zapatos de charol a tono¿a caso mi tío es una hada madrina? Me lo coloque con una gran sonrisa, mirándome al espejo, mire el borde de la falda notando que no se me notaban los pies, pero no podía quejarme del vestido, era muy bonito, hasta creo que mas de lo que me esperaba, me maquile, como Sebastian me había enseñado "Use los colores de su vestimenta, pero no exagere, delinee los parpados solo para resaltar sus ojos y el labia que solo de color", luego de recordar eso, mientras me colocaba la base, notaba lo mucho que cambie en este tiempo, me acerque a la puerta, y lo llame con la mano, este ingreso ya vestido con un taje completamente negro, ambos tragamos saliva al vernos, la sorpresa de ambos era tal que no sabíamos que decir, el corrió la mirada a la caja, y podría jurar que había visto rubor en sus mejillas ¿a caso los demonios se avergonzaran? No lo se pero se podría decir que eso me había resultado ¿lindo? Si puede ser.

-Joven ama dese vuelta, es hora de arreglar su cabello- lo vi tomar un cepillo de mi mesa de noche, para luego pasármelo por el cabello- esta noche, llevara una media coleta alta- coloco algo con un pequeño velo negro sobre mi cabeza- y es por ese motivo

-Déjame...ver- era un pequeño sombrero de copa negro con una cinta violeta, y el velo que me cubría un ojo- estoy... bella

-Así es señorita, y si no le molesta mi atrevimiento la acompañare esta noche, la esperare al pie de la escalera, los invitados están aquí, su parecencia sera presentada, por La señora Victoria, quien nos ayudo con la organización de todo esto- Salío

Me acerque a la puerta escuchando el alboroto de la gente "¿Quien sera?" "Dicen que es joven" "Esto es inesperado", esas eran algunas cosas que podían escucharse mientras, salia de mi alcoba, me dirigí al corredor, con la cabeza gacha para no ser reconocida, me pare en el extremo superior de la escalera mientras seguía escuchando "se ve bonita", "ahí esta", pose la mano en el barandal con algo de nervios, pero sin dudarlo comencé a bajar.

-Ahora, aquí esta nuestra anfitriona la condesa- baje el ultimo escalón aun sin levantar la vista- Roxanne Tanner- sonreí mirando al frente- es un gusto tenerla con nosotros señorita.

-El gusto es mío, estoy complacida de tener tan formidables invitados en mi morada

-No...- escuche en un murmullo- ¡No!

-¿Que sucede Vennesa? ¿a caso estas molesta porque la huérfana es la nueva condesa?

-Esto es mentira...¡Esto es una maldita broma cierto!- comenzó a llorar, mientras su dos amigas la miraban y luego a mi con rabia- ¿a que juegas?

-¿Jugar?- reí negando con la cabeza- no es ningún juego, soy la tataranieta de Ciel Phantomhive, el Conde del bajo mundo

-¿Señorita, me concede esta pieza?

-Por su puesto

-¡Basta!- salio corriendo mientras seguía llorando

-¿Esta satisfecha señorita?- me miro a los ojos- esta muy bella esta noche, y sin ningún error en sus pasos

-Que caballeroso, eh aprendido del mejor- mire a la puerta, esta fue su humillación por lo que me han echo y dicho, pero ah sido de una manera muy elegante.

-Como esperaba de mi joven ama- me miro a los ojos- sera una esplendida condesa y le seré fiel en cada paso hasta el final

-Serme fiel sin defraudarme es tu deber y una orden

-Si, mi ama

Sus finos labios se posaron sobre los míos como si firmara un nuevo juramento, el calor de los mismos llenaban mi boca, me hacia tiritar, ¿Porque ahora y delante de tanta gente?, eso me ponía nerviosa pero, a su vez no quería que dejara de hacerlo ¿pero porque?¿yo realmente quería esto?, tal vez si lo quería, pero no en esta situación, , como pude mire al rededor notando que nadie decía o asía nada, era como si se hubiera parado el tiempo, y solo nosotros sabíamos lo que sucedía, ese beso que parecía eterno, el beso que solo un demonio podía darme, pero no cualquier demonio, mi demonio, Sebastian

 _ **Espero que les allá gustado, nos veremos el sábado o el próximo lunes, dependiendo como se den las cosas, besitos con mucho amor.**_

 _ **Mairv**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Capituo 7: Ese mayordomo, Desenmascara**

Sentí que el calor de sus labios llenaba mi interior, pero a la vez me sentía avergonzada, ¿Cuantas mujeres habrán pasado por esos labios antes?, no lo sabía ni quería saberlo, solo era una pregunta baga en mi cabeza, podía sentir que mi corazón palpitaba acelerado, mientras seguíamos bailando, al separarse de mi sus ojos mostraban deseo, me encontraba atrapada en esos orbes carmesí, me devoraban poco a poco, me envolvían en la oscuridad misma, tenía miedo pero a su vez no, todo se tornaba confuso, pero por alguna razón no quería alejarme ¿Sería esto parte de su poder como demonio?. Cuando me predispuse a hablarle, los aplausos de los invitados me sacaron de mis pensamientos y esa especie de trance en el que me encontraba, Sebastian hizo una reverencia para finalmente mirarme con una seductora sonrisa.

-Felicidades mi joven ama, finalmente ah dominado el baile, me siento muy orgulloso- susurro en mi oído casi inaudible

-Todo fue gracias a tus enseñanzas, y ni una palabra de eso- me sonroje

-En efecto no diré nada... por ahora

Aun podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi, eso me hacia sentir tensa a demás de que las piernas me temblaban como gelatina, mire a un lado notando que Yan estaba aquí, había olvidado que todos fueron invitados, note que se estaba acercando cuando la luz de la mansión se fue. Sentí un extraño perfume sobre mi cara que era cubierta con un pañuelo, mientras a lo lejos oía aun los gritos de las personas espantadas por el apagón, pero poco a poco fui perdiendo los sentidos hasta dormirme.

"-No no corras, espérame- Le decía a la niña que iba delante de mi

-Solo un poco mas ya casi llegamos- se detuvo- mira es ahí

Nos paramos frente a un gran castillo, todo cubierto con plantas y arbustos, mire a la niña y me tomo la mano llevándome dentro del mismo. Realmente era un lugar alucinante, paredes y piso marmolado, estaba completamente vacío solo estaba esa niña y yo

-Ese es tu lugar

Camine por la alfombra roja hasta el asiento del trono, sentándome metódicamente, cuando todo se torno oscuro, tal era la densidad que no podía ver nada, sentía mis manos apresadas y que no me salia la vos, tenia miedo, no quería estar allí, pero era tarde ya no podía escapar"

Me desperté notando que la oscuridad no solo era en mi sueño sino que en la realidad también, tenia los ojos vendados y las manos atadas, escuche algunas voces desconocidas.

-Y aquí tenemos a un invaluable petirrojo, la nueva y atractiva condesa, ¿Cuanto están dispuestos a ofrecer?

Al parecer había sido secuestrada por traficantes de personas, no estaba en mis panes que la fiesta terminara de esta forma, pero al parecer el apagón fue solo una escusa para tomarme de rehén y venderme en el mercado negro, pero con lo que esta gente no contaba era que yo tenía un contrato inquebrantable con un demonio, sabía que tenía que llamarlo en este momento, podía sentir como el brazo me quemaba, como si fuese que me posaran brazas en la piel.

Sebastian, estoy aquí ven a buscarme, es una orden

Hable manteniendo la cama, como si supiera con seguridad que el llegaría hasta mi, el lo había dicho a demás de que si no lo hacia seria una falta total en el contrato, y los demonios nunca quebrantan sus contratos. Pude escuchar con atención los gritos de desesperación de las personas del lugar, pero yo seguía estática en mi lugar con completa tranquilidad, de apoco la agonía de esa gente seso dándome por entendido que todo acabo, hice media sonrisa, me sentía satisfecha al saber que esos bastardos se encontraban ahora en el otro mundo.

La venda que tenía sobre los ojos cayo, mientras la mano de mi mayordomo pasaba por mi rostro, mire sus ojos y luego el baños de sangre que dejo tras de sí, pestañee un par de veces notando una figura familiar, esa vestimenta roja solo podía ser de aquel Shinigami Grell. Este se nos acerco lentamente, pero al ver a Sebastian, salto como quinceañera hacia nosotros.

-Grell ¿Que sabes de esto?

¡Que poco respeto niña, ni buenas noches dices!- tocio- pero tu Sebas-Chan tu si eres un hombre caballeroso

-Que desagradable- lo golpeo en la cabeza- ya que estas aquí dinos que sabes

-Solo se que compraban a las chicas por pura diversión de hacerlas sufrir, violarlas y otras cosas peores nada mas.

-Entonces nuestra única opción es...

-Si señorita iremos con el

Me tomo en sus brazos llevándome a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres, eramos casi invisibles, y la verdad que me daba un poco de miedo cuando parar de correr, porque sentía que terminaría volando por los aires con la cara directo al asfalto. Pera, para mi suerte esto no pudo ocurrir, ya que dio un salto cayendo precisamente en la puerta de la funeraria, ingresamos notando que no había nadie allí, y a decir verdad el sitio me daba algo de calosfrios, y todo por culpa de los ataúdes y esqueletos que tenia como decoración ¿A que persona normal le gustaban este tipo de cosas?, escuche crujir uno tras de mi, mientras me daba vuelta lentamente a ver que era ese sonido.

-Jijiji- caí sentada en el suelo dando un grito cuando lo vi- oh condesa que sorpresa usted aquí cuando debería de estar en su propia fiesta jijiji

-Tenemos que preguntarte algo sabiondo- sonrió mientras mordía felizmente una galleta en forma de hueso

-oh ya veo, pero deberán pagar un precio- me pico la mejilla- quiero que me hagan tener la mejor risa

-Señorita tápese los oídos

Si el me pedía eso debía ser cosa seria, me dí vuelta hasta que la risa del sepulturero me asusto, ¿tan bueno era con los chistes?, debería aprender mas de el.

-Muy bien ¿que quieren saber?

-¿Que sabes de la venta de personas?

-Oh interesante pregunta condesa, pues, a comenzado a efectuarse nuevamente tras la muerte de la señora Miller y el señor Tailer, como sabe ellos eran socios, este caso había sido cerrado por ellos, el jefe de la venta fue apresado, pero tras la muerte de ambos, fue liberado, ya que nadie podía mostrar los cargos en contra de este hombre, solo se sabe que hacia mucho tiempo no se lo veía a demás de que su anterior profesional era la medicina. Lamentablemente solo eso es lo que puedo afirmar, ya que no se su nombre.

-Eso ah sido de gran ayuda Undertaker, te lo agradezco- lo abrase

-Oh...jijiji una dama me abrazo- se puso a bailar

-Bueno, adiós tengo una fiesta que atender...

Al salir fuera del lugar Sebastian poso sus ojos violáceos en mi y su expresión era la de odio absoluto ¿a caso no podía hacer nada?, al parecer no, no sabia si estaba enojado o profundamente ¿Celoso?, tal vez pero viniendo de un demonio, quizás el echo de que otra persona se me acercara le enfadaba, y mas si era hombre. Me acorralo contra el muro mostrándome sus colmillos.

\- Se lo dije antes y se lo digo ahora usted es mía y de nadie mas...

 **Mairv**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Buenas noches mis amores, lamento la tardanza del capitulo, han pasado demasiadas cosas y no eh podido escribir.**_

 _ **"- No se preocupe señorita aquí tiene un jugo de manzana, y a su gata Florencia Denice Escarlata Lopez de la Fuente de monte chico y su hermanito mishishushi.**_

 _ **\- Muchas gracias, y la verdad es necesario con este horrible calor"**_

 _ **Como les decia, no eh escrito, a causa de falta de tiempo y otros motivos personales, sin nada mas que decir, se pide disculpas y al FIC.**_

Capitulo 8: Ese mayordomo, Es un caballero.

Me había dejado acorralada contra el muro, el cuerpo me temblaba, no sabía sí a causa del frio o el simple echo de tenerlo tan cerca de mi, esta vez tenia miedo de lo que pudiera hacerme, no parecía el mismo de hace unos momentos, no parecía aquel Sebastian con el que había bailado aquel vals, era su verdadero ser, ese demonio, ese quien me ayudaría a realizar mi venganza, ese era su verdadero ser. Tenia los ojos clavados en los míos, pero sin quererlo una lagrima rodó en mi mejilla, este se estremeció ante esto, su cara se torno sorprendida, mientras sus orbes recuperaban su característico rojo carmesí, continuo mirándome inexpresivo. Se enderezo frente a mi, al parecer pudo notar que me había causado miedo, miedo que me lastimara, miedo de que me matara, pero aun no comprendo porque se comporto de esa manera, era mi culpa, yo provoque su enojo, aunque no lo hice de manera intencional, pero al parecer para el si fue de esa manera.

Lo lamento joven ama, no quise comportarme de esa manera.

No...ha sido mi culpa, yo provoque que te enojaras, pero... no lo hice con esa intención

Lo se, pero mi alma de demonio fue mas fuerte, y no podía permitir que nadie mas se le acerque, siento vergüenza de lo que acabo de hacer, y pido disculpas.

No debes preocuparte- me acerque lentamente, secando otra de mis estúpidas lagrimas, para finalmente abrazarlo- claro que te perdonare, pero no negare que me provocaste miedo, y solo diré eso- no estaba muy cómoda con esto, el desgraciado era demasiado alto- anda llévame a la mansión, debe ser todo un completo desastre.

El no dijo nada y solo sonrió tomándome entre sus brazos, la noche estaba helada, y las nubes se estaban acumulando para dejar caer sus gotas prontamente, debíamos llegar antes de que termináramos empapados, pero al parecer la noche no estaba de nuestro lado, las gotas empezaron a caer sobre nosotros. Estábamos completamente empapados de pies a cabeza, mi peinado, el vestido, maquillaje, todo eso arruinados por la tormenta que se había desatado ahí afuera, el abrió la puerta con migo aun en brazos, para colmo, la gente nos miraba como si fuéramos dos bichos raros, y algunas mujeres se reían por lo bajo, pero sabía que era envidia de que sus esposos nunca las hubieran llevado de esa manera.

Oh mi pequeña sob...- el iba a tocarme pero aparte su mano- Roxanne

Tío, acabo de descubrir algo importante, y no es momento de preguntar porque estoy empapada, Sebastian es mi mayordomo y protector, por eso estamos como estamos, si me disculpas debo cambiarme, la fiesta no puede parar por esto.

Sin mas subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme, lo bueno es que tenia un vestido preparado, era el que usaría anteriormente, pero como los planes habían cambiado no me lo puse. Camine al armario tomando la caja en cual se encontraba, me seque con la toalla y con ella cubrí mi cabello, tome la falda blanca de tul en degrade rosado, para luego ponerme el corset blanco, con pequeñas perlas, guantes y zapatos a juego, parecía una princesa, pero internamente no lo era y eso lo sabia perfectamente, me acerque al espejo retocandome el maquillaje, estaba como nueva, colo faltaba mi cabello, quite la toalla cepillándolo para darle forma a las ondas de mi cabello, me coloque una bincha negra y salí. Cuando iba bajando la escalera note la cara de asombro de muchos inclusive la de Sebastian, quien sabia que compraría un vestido pero no de este tipo, el sin embargo también se cambio de traje a uno azul tornasolado que le quedaba muy bien.

-Sebastian, pon la canción "Don´t Speak"

El solo asintió mientras me recostaba de lado en uno de los pequeños sofás blancos, acomode mi pierna izquierda dejando que se vea solo parte de ella, sonreí de lado notando que solo dos personas se dieron cuenta de esto, mi mayordomo e Yan Tailer, esta vez lo había echo intencionalmente, para ver su reacción, la cual fue de sorpresa y pude divisar un atisbo de rubor en su rostro, reí para mi misma cuando lo note, jamas había echo este tipo de cosas pero ver su cara era algo divertido de ver, se agacho acercándose a mi por detrás del pequeño sillón, mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

Señorita, no debería hacer estas cosas con tanta gente- voltee boca arriba para verlo

No te preocupes, no me importa la gente

Debería cubrirse mi señorita

Poso su mano en mi hombro deslizándola por la curvatura de mi cuerpo, esto era incomodo pero no quería que pare, sentía sus cálidas manos deslizarse hasta mi muslo, mientras el acomodaba mi vestido, provocando que mi corazón saliera de órbita, este jueguito era algo perverso, pero no debía olvidar que con quien jugaba era un demonio, y esto podía llegar a salirse de nuestras manos.

Se...Señorita Roxanne, el señor Arnold quiere preguntarle algo y no se que pueda ser.

Muchas gracias Marilin

Marilin era una de las criadas, estaba un poco corta de vista, pero creo que eso era una de las escusas que ponía para no admitir que era lo bastante torpe como para romper una vajilla completa de una sola vez, pero si sacamos eso es muy buena chica y bastante simpática a mi parecer. Me levante del asiento de mala gana, ya que, había interrumpido mi momento de diversión, me dirigí donde mi tio Arnold se encontraba, pero no estaba solo, estaba junto a el un muchacho de carácter tímido de anteojos redondos y cabello largo, nos miro de reojo y su triste expresión se convirtió en un manojo de alegría y adoración, ¿Que le pasaba a ese tipo?.

Roxanne, lamento haberte molestado hace unos momentos, supe que estas investigando lo que paso con tu madre, lamento haber mal interpretado todo, creí que ustedes eran...

No lo se aun jajaja, solo somos ama y mayordomo- quería distencionar lo que el había dicho- pero si eh investigado, y aun no consigo nada, y lo que consigo me vuelve a llevar al inicio, la nada- mire a su acompañante- pero ya lo lograre descifrar, todo es cuestión de tiempo.

En eso tienes razón mi querida sobrina, oh casi lo olvido- miro al hombre- el es mi mayordomo Grell, es algo inexperto y necesitaría saber si cuento con tigo y Sebastiana para entrenarlo.

Claro que puedes confiar en nosotros querido tío.

No podía ser cierto, ese tipo se llamaba como aquel Shinigami, solo debía ser una casualidad, mire a mi compañero quien no estaba muy feliz de mi decisión de aceptar entrenarlo, pero quizá de esa manera podría conseguir lo que necesitaba saber, o al menos saber algo de el doctor asesino, y que tenia en contra de mi madre.

 _ **Como siempre se agradece la lectura y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, de ser posible subiré el próximo capitulo la semana que viene, nuevamente se piden disculpas por el retraso.**_

 _ **"- usted es muy amable**_

 _ **\- ¿Soy amable? 3**_

 _ **-Si que lo es"**_

 _ **Bueno, sin mas se les quiere mucho.**_

 _ **Mairv**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Holis mis amores, quería darles las malas noticias, de que el primer arco esta por llegar a su fin, pero a su vez, tiene su lado bueno, Roxanne seguirá teniendo misteriosas aventuras.**_

 _ **Realmente me siento feliz jajaja**_

 _ **sin mas que decir al Fic.**_

Capitulo 9: Ese Mayordomo, Sospecha

Mi tío se encontraba encantado por la ayuda que le daríamos con Grell, pero me seguía pareciendo muy raro que se llamara igual que aquel ser de cabello rojo. Suspire retirándome a despedir a las ultimas personas que quedaban en el salón central, notando entre ellos, al hombre de ojos ambarinos, el corazón se me congelo al instante.¿Como demonios entro sin siquiera haber sido invitado?, definitivamente tendría que haber venido con alguno de mis invitados, ¿pero con quien?, en este momento cada uno de ellos era sospechoso de venir con el, sentí una mano en mi hombro y era Marilin, observándome con picardía, comprendía muy bien lo que insinuaba y lo divertido de esto es que estaba en un completo error.

Cuando por fin la ultima persona se retiro, me dirigí a mi cuarto sin decir palabra alguna, estaba cansada, quería quitarme este maldito vestido, y los incómodos zapatos de una maldita vez. Me coloque la pijama quedándome mucho mas cómoda, camine a la cama sentándome en el borde para luego tirarme de espaldas, esto era cómodo y maravilloso. Sin embargo, pensaba en lo mucho que a mama le hubiese gustado estar en un lugar así, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla al recordarla, haciéndome soltar un suspiro.

Señorita- toco la puerta que había dejado accidentalmente abierta- escuche un sollozo y quise ver como se encontraba.

No... no es nada, solo me entro maquillaje a los ojos- los cuales me resfregue con la manga de la pijama dejándola negra- rayos ya lo ensucie

Señorita, no debe preocuparse, le eh traído una taza de leche con miel para que pueda dormir de manera relajada

Se ve delicioso- lo tome entre mis manos- y sabe tan bien como se ve, quiero que bebas con migo, por favor

\- Ya veo- me dedico una sonrisa- solo por usted lo haré

Bebió de la taza, calculando la medida exacta para que me acabara el liquido. Di el ultimo trago recostando la cabeza en la almohada mientras el me cubría con las mantas.

Quédate... con migo

Eso fue lo ultimo que logre decir mientras me quedaba profundamente dormida.

Cuando sentí los cálidos rayos del sol me desperté, sintiendo la cama algo pesada, mire perezosamente a mi lado, encontrándome con Sebastian y Orus durmiendo junto a mi, el rostro se me torno completamente rojo, iba a darle una cachetada, pero me contuve al verlos dormir tan plácidamente, su cara pálida lucia relajada, su expresión era tan seria como siempre, no se había cubierto con las mantas, solo se poso junto a mi, tal vez no quería sentir que me faltaba el respeto o algo de eso. Esboce una sonrisa mirando la hora, eran 9:30 a.m, suspire nuevamente y me levante dirigiéndome al armario, no estaba de humor para usar ningún vestido, así que opte por tomar unos jeans, y una camiseta suelta, los domingos como estos no eran para estar elegantes, y menos luego de una fiesta claro que no.

Señorita me imagino que no saldrá vestida así

Si, lo haré, y no no saldré, estaremos entrenando al inoperante de Grell, y si me ensucia un solo vestido, te permito que lo mates.

Tiene toda la razón joven ama- tocio- lamento haberme quedado dormido de esa forma, iré a controlar el desayuno, la esperamos en el comedor- abrió la puerta.

-Casi lo olvido, estaba ese hombre de ojos ambarinos aquí, no se como entro a la fiesta, pero solo quiero que no se repita

-Yes my Lady

Me coloque las zapatillas cepillando un poco mi cabello, lo acomode un poco, y cuando al fin logro salir de mi habitación lo primero que escucho es que algo estalla contra el piso, cerré los ojos un segundo intentando calmarme, hasta que lo vi, ese mayordomo estaba arrodillado en el suelo juntando pedazos de tasa que habían volado por todas partes, lo mire a los ojos, notando que eran verde amarillento, y usaba los mismos lentes que aquel ser, este se había percatado de ello, esquivando la mirada, podía parecer tonta, pero no lo era para nada, a demás que una persona normal no tendría unos colmillos tan grandes como esos.

Me senté en el comedor, donde al parecer hubo un cambio en la vajilla de mi desayuno,te verde acompañado de galletas glaseadas, y una rebanada de pastel de coco, los mire a ambos, y Grell lo miraba tan enamorado como siempre, y debo admitir que era algo perturbador, incluso Sebastian se sentía incomodo con observándolo de esa manera. Tome un sorbo de mi te, cuando veo volar un trozo de tierra por la ventana, haciendo que atragantara con el liquido.

¿De donde rayos salio esto?- dijo Grell mientras lo recogía espantado

Señorita ¿Esta usted bien?

-Si, si estoy bien- me enderece- trae a Frank aquí

Grell, búscalo por favor, señorita usted sabe que el es...

-Si, lo se, lo que no se es porque esta con el tío Arnold, quizá perseguían los mismos ideales, pero no lo considero así.

-Señorita- nos interrumpió Frank- estaba trasplantando las begonias, a donde estaban las rosas, y las mismas aquí

-Oh comprendo, pero la próxima vez no hagas tanto alboroto, estabas ensuciando aquí adentro.

-Prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-Bien vuelve al trabajo- mire a ambos mayordomos- Grell, se que eres el shinigami que conocí, así que dime que sucede entre mi tío y tu

oh- se sonrojo, ¿Que demonio?- lo que sucede es que tanto el como yo estamos buscando al doctor que tantos muertos nos ah dejado, estamos conscientes de que estuvo involucrado con la venta de órganos, a demás, estamos al tanto de que asistió a su fiesta- volvió a sonrojarse- también aunque a el le guste el color azul, realmente es un hombre fascinante y me cae muy bien.

\- Obviando eso ultimo, ¿tienes algún indicio de quien pueda ser?

Lamentablemente, solo se que es una dama, pero no vi niguna persona sospechosa

Señorita, se de quien puede tratarse, y si me lo permite, investigare un poco sobre el asunto

Es una orden

El shinigami se quedo con la boca abierta al verlo desaparecer con tal velocidad, yo en cambio estaba preocupada, no podía dejar de pensar en quien era esa maldita mujer, quería respuestas, y las quería en este instante, el tiempo corría, y yo no tenia idea de quien me había quitado a mi madre.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos la proxima se les quiere mucho_**

 ** _Mairv_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Oh baya ha pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que escribí, menos mal que ya eh solucionado varias cosas ¿Como estan ustedes ? Cuéntenme...Creo que yo no tengo nada para decir así que en fin_**

 ** _aaaaaal FIIIIIIIIIIIC_**

 ** _Capitulo 10: Ese Mayordomo, es eficiente_**

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo una película de guerras era bastante entretenida, pero no lo suficiente como para distraerme de pensar en quien seria esa maldita, ¿a caso seria alguna conocida de mi familia?, solo los resultados de la investigación lo dirían. Suspire mirando a un lado viendo, como Margaret nuestra mucama, miraba idiotamente a Grell, era bastante divertido ver como este se ponía nervioso con su presencia, si ella supiera que le gustan los hombres saldría corriendo enseguida, pero como no quería arruinar la diversión preferí quedarme en silencio. Esa muchacha era casi de mi estatura cabello negro azabache y de unos ojos azules que daban envidia, su tes era tan blanca que parecía carecer de sangre, jamas había visto a una chica tan hermosa y alegre como ella, pero como todos tenia un defecto, odiaba usar lentes, lo cual hacia que cualquier tropezón terminara en una horrible tragedia, lo cual insinuaba que seria mejor pareja con Frank, ya que el es tan despistado como ella, pero a diferencia de Margaret, el podía ver perfectamente, pero su fuerza destruía casi todas las plantas del jardín, es por eso que trato de ser amable con el, porque a pesar de todo parece tener un corazón sensible.

Habia pasado al rededor de una hora desde que Sebastian se había ido y eso comenzaba a preocuparme ¿Pero porque?, el es un demonio y sabia cuidarse solo. Mire a su ayudante y sonreí con malicia, tenia que divertirme a toda costa para no pensar en cosas deprimentes o estúpidas; bostece del sofá cuando la película había terminado.

Grell, entretenme un poco, estoy aburrida

-¡¿ QUE, A CASO ME VES CARA DE PAYASO ?!

-La verdad...si... si lo haces te dejare que lo espíes mientras se ducha- sonreí, mientras notaba que una gota de sangre caía por su nariz- ¿y bien?

-Muy bien lo haré... Maldita chiquilla

-¿Qué has dicho?- este no sabia donde esconderse cuando vio mi cara de enfado- en estos momentos soy tu ama, y me trataras como tal- estaba comenzando a alzar la voz- ¡ahora ve y limpia la caja de Orus en este mismo instante!

-S... si señorita Roxane- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse cabizbajo

-Creo que no debería ser tan ruda con el- di un respingo quedándome helada, mientras me daba vuelta con los ojos cerrados para luego encontrarme con esos orbes carmesí frente a mi- esa no es forma de comportarse señorita- sonrío

-De todas maneras si lo hace bien sera recompensado- suspire- ¿Como te a ido con eso?

-Pensé que no lo preguntaría my lady- tomo una hoja- La Dra, Hilary Tompson ah estado practicando extracción de órganos de manera anónima y clandestina, en el viejo callejón a varias calles del muelle, y no solo eso, también prefiere matar a sus victimas antes de hacerles algo, si usted esta dispuesta podemos atraparla.

-Parce que a todo el mundo le gusta el puerto, debe ser por la vista, o porque es la manera mas rápida de deshacerse de una evidencia, y el envió de paquetes es casi inmediato- comencé a caminar por la sala- esa mujer lo tenia bien escondido al lugar- camine hasta pararme frente a el- prepara mi ropa de deportes, tengo un plan.

-Yes, my Lady.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, buscando la manera para que mi plan surtiera efecto, si tanto le gustaba matar gente para vender sus órganos, ¿porque no lo hizo con mi madre?, ¿Me habría visto llegar? O ¿Solo era para silenciarla?, cerré la puerta con llave mientras estas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, era bastante sospechoso que no haya echo lo mismo que con otros. Mire la ropa que descansaba sobre mi cama, el tan veloz y eficiente como siempre. La tome entre mis manos para poder darme una ducha rápida, sentía aun la presión en mi cabeza a causa del evento de ayer. Deje caer el agua caliente llenando de vapor el ambiente, era realmente relajante, lave mi cabello metodicamente para continuar por mi cuerpo, cuando escucho un ruido dentro del cuarto de baño, para que la cortina se abriera repentinamente.

-SEBAS-CHAN- note los ojos de Grell frente a mi y solté un grito que a mi parecer resonó en toda la mansión- lo lo lo siento señorita, yo no creí que fuera usted

-¡VETE DE AQUI PERVERTIDO!

-¿Que crees que haces?- el shinigami volteo como si fuera a darle un infarto- nadie puede ver a la joven ama en la ducha- lo golpeo mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados, baya realmente era respetuoso- lo lamento señorita no volverá a pasar.

Se lo llevo arrastrando del cuello de el traje, mientras mi pobre corazón trataba de calmarse, ese hombre ya me estaba enloqueciendo realmente. No tuve mas opción que salir de la ducha y vestirme, me hice una coleta alta y baje a la cocina donde Sebastian me esperaba para que le contase mi plan, este parecía apenado por lo de hace un momento, pero solo sonreí, ya que el no había visto nada. Me cruce de piernas y el poso ante mi un jarrón con rosas blancas, cosa que me dejo sorprendida.

-Esas rosas son en modo de disculpas, mi incompetencia permitió que Grell la viera sin ropa, lo lamento.

-No te disculpes, pero, agradezco el detalle son realmente hermosas- lo mire recordando que debía hablar con el sobre como atraparla- Casi lo olvido, seré un señuelo, y si esa mujer es como pienso, me dará un sermón antes de matarme, y a mi señal vendrás.

-Pero my lady eso muy...

-Es una orden- dije deteniéndolo mientras sus ojos se tornaban violáceos

-Yes My lady

Nos encaminamos entre las calles cercanas al puerto, donde divisamos a lo lejos un edificio abandonado, el cual no parecía estar tan desolado, las luces encendidas invitaban a pasar a demás de que eran una clara señal de advertencia. Nos miramos el uno al otro, era momento de comenzar el plan. Corrí a la entrada para tocar el timbre y como esperaba una mujer alta, delgada y de cabello rubio salio, me analizo con la mirada recorriendome de arriba a abajo, mostró media sonrisa y se acerco.

-¿Que se te ofrece muchacha?

-Disculpe señorita, eh perdido mi botellon en el camino, y quería saber si usted es tan amable de darme un vaso de agua

-Claro que si, pasa por favor

El plan marchaba a la perfección, Tomson se había creído lo de la botella de agua, mire sigilosa a las paredes y algunos cuadros en particular, parecían manchados de sangre, cosa que no me sorprendería luego de lo que supe, baje la vista a la mesa donde parecía haber la huella de una mano y un cuchillo, las cucarachas se paseaban sobre ella, mientras las ganas de vomitar comenzaban a molestarme, el olor del lugar era putrefacto como si no lo limpiaran hace semanas o meses quizás. El vaso de agua ante mi me saco del mis pensamientos, lo tome entre mis manos bebiéndolo lentamente, no estaba envenenado de eso estaba segura.

-¿y que trae a una joven como tu a correr a estas horas?

-oh, nada realmente, mis días son muy agotadores últimamente, y mi único momento libre es en la noche

-¿Y tus pa..?

-Mi padre murió y mi madre fue asesinada

-oh ya veo, ¿y sabes quien fue?

-Tengo una teoría...- me levante- Que haz sido tu Hilary Tompson

-oh ya veo eres tu la hija de la famosa abogada asesinada, pero lamentablemente yo no lo hice, tu madre me caía muy bien a decir verdad, hemos echo varias investigaciones juntas, hasta que retire del forense, porque a decir verdad, pagan muy bien por los oréganos humanos en el mercado negro- me miro feliz ¿porque?- a pesar de ser hija de una vieja amiga no seras la excepción- se lanzo sobre mi con un cuchillo.

-Sebastian auxilio, es una orden

El sitio se torno tan obscuro como la noche, donde solo sus ojos violáceos podían verse, el silencio carcomía el sitio, solo la respiración agitada de mi pecho podía oírse, y un agudo grito que se apagaba lentamente. Pestañee un par de veces hasta que la luz regreso al lugar, no me sentía bien, ella no había sido quien la mato, estaba como en un principio, sin indicios ni pistas ni nada, solo quería volver a casa y dormir, para alejar el sabor amargo de casi sentir la muerte abrazarme, solo agradezco que Sebastian estaba con migo para salvarme. Me alzo en sus brazos llevándome fuera del lugar, sus músculos eran completamente acogedores, mire su rostro reflejado por la luna, atenta a cada facción de el, tan perfecto y tan bello, tan el, un demonio.

 ** _Solo tengo para decir: fin del primer arco_**

 ** _Espero que les aya gustado, espero volver pronto adiosito_**

 ** _Mairv_**


End file.
